Ten Years Too Long
by Ceggle143
Summary: Abby is tired of waiting around for Gibbs, so she decides to join an online dating site. How will Gibbs reacts when he finds out? Will Abby find the man of her dreams with "science?" Or will Gibbs finally come to his senses? Includes all main characters, but focuses on Gibbs and Abby. Changed to "M" rating due to adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello, all. I attempted to stay away to focus on my original fiction, but alas... we see how long that lasted. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Abby shoved some of her salad around with her fork, her chin held up by her palm. Carol sat across from her dipping her french fries into Ranch dressing with vigor, sipping her Coke in between bites.

"So what's-his-name didn't work out?" She swirled a fry into the cup of ranch.

Abby shook her head and shrugged. "His name was Bryan. Okay guy – just no chemistry, ya know?"

Carol nodded, taking a long draw from her Coke. "I understand. So why not just jump Gibbs already, huh?" She wagged an eyebrow enthusiastically.

"Real subtle there, Carol." Abby replied, dryly.

"You're ten years past subtle, sweetheart. At this point, you might as well just hold up a neon sign that says, 'Take me, hotstuff.'"

"That would go over really well. And then he would run the opposite direction so fast…" She shook her head. "I've given up on him, Carol. It's never going to happen. Why bother worrying over it?"

"And yet here you are, still unable to find any guy you like because he pales in comparison."

"That's not why I didn't like Bryan. He just… well…" Abby sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Carol smirked at her. "What we need to do is get you all gussied up, and then you can hop over to Gibbs's house and seduce him. Easy as pie."

"Only if I'm buying that pie."

She received an eye roll from Carol. "He wants you – you just have to up the ante. And I'm sure if you had a decided lack of clothing, then said ante will be raised to such a point that he'll have to call and show you his cards."

"What's with the metaphors?"

"What? I can't show off my mastery of the English language?"

Abby merely scoffed mockingly before switching the subject. "How's work?"

"Don't change subjects on me. We're discussing you and your undying love and lust for a studly Marine." Carol bit into her burger, chewing as she lifted the bun and added some extra ketchup.

"Haven't we had this discussion? About five million times before?"

"Yes, but today it's in the context of your disinterest in Ryan."

"Bryan."

"Eh, same thing." Carol shook her soda lightly to shift the ice around.

"I don't know, Carol. I think I need new means of meeting guys. I may try online dating."

"Seriously? We could go to the club this weekend."

Abby shook her head, slipping some lettuce and a cherry tomato off her fork and into her mouth. "I never have any luck there. I was thinking of doing one of these sites that uses, ya know, science-y type means of matching people up."

"Or you could use that as a way to make Gibbs jealous." Carol grinned deeply.

"And people say _I _have a one-track mind." Abby muttered.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Later that week, during a spare moment in the lab, Abby found herself on a dating website that claimed to use 50 characteristics, goals and interests as a means of finding a compatible, but not too similar, match. She was almost done with the initial questionnaire when a voice startled her.

"Whatcha got for me, Abbs?" Abby minimized the screen quickly.

Gibbs stood at the entrance to her office, his typical coffee in hand.

"Geez, Gibbs. I'm going to start making you wear a bell if you keep sneaking in on me like that."

"Wouldn't need one if you were paying attention."

Abby rolled her eyes and stood, simultaneously praying Gibbs hadn't seen her on a dating site. The last thing she needed just then was a paranoid Marine lecturing her about meeting potential serial killers. "The DNA Tony pulled off the wine glass doesn't match the victim, nor does it match the wife. It's a third party, Gibbs. But it's definitely a woman."

Gibbs waited, expecting more.

"What?" Abby shifted her eyes.

"That's it? No big explanation or guessing game?"

Abby shrugged. "Too distracted, I suppose, like you said."

"Feelin' alright?"

"Yeah, Gibbs, I'm fine." Just not in the mood to flirt for no reason.

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment as if considering, and then nodded. "Let me know when the fingerprints come back." With that he was gone and Abby was once more in her office, sitting at her computer.

She opened the browser to resume the questionnaire, and scanned over what she'd already filled in. With a sigh, she moved to continue. "Yeah, I definitely need some help in the match department."

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

It wasn't until much later that night that Abby had a moment to look at the potential matches the site had selected for her. There were already fourteen men chosen "by science" that could be Abby's perfect mate. She scanned quickly through them, easily picking out a few favorites. She shot off emails to ten of the fourteen, figuring that more than half would make for good statistics in getting some dates.

Leaving her laptop open, Abby began to dress for bed, disappearing from her bedroom only to brush her teeth. By the time she returned, two of her emails had replies.

Matt was a dentist in his mid-thirties who liked the same music she did and had several tattoos that he hid under his lab coat. Rob was a meteorologist also in his mid-thirties who loved dancing, liked all kinds of music except country and enjoyed a good whiskey. These were two she could easily get along with. She shot back emails to both, asking the typical get-to-know-you questions before turning off the laptop and climbing into bed.

Abby was about to turn off the light when her phone beeped. She had an alert on her email from the site that she had another message. Out of curiosity, Abby clicked on the link provided in her email and found that Matt had already responded, saying that his favorite movie was anything Mel Brooks had done and would she be interested in grabbing a quick bite to eat tomorrow night. Abby hesitated, wondering if she should do a background check on him before saying yes. She pondered the notion of Gibbs finding out and forbidding her to go, all the while in a jealous rage, but dismissed it, trying to remain realistic. Quickly she typed off a response that she would be happy to meet him at a local restaurant which she knew happened to be a popular hangout for the local LEOs. At least there she was sure to be safe. Within minutes, and after two more brief emails, her date was set and Abby settled in to her bed, trying to be excited for the date, instead of dreaming about the possibility that Gibbs would be jealous. If only it were that easy…

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Gibbs sat in his basement, sipping at his small glass of Bourbon. Abby had been on some dating website when he'd walked in that afternoon. He knew better than to hassle her about it – after all, they weren't dating. She didn't have a clue how he felt, and she sure as hell didn't reciprocate. But why would a woman like Abby need to go onto the Internet to find a boyfriend? Not only was she capable of easily finding a man just about anywhere, but it unnerved him to think of the men she would find online.

He needed to enlist one of his team – either Tony for his closeness to Abby and dating experience, or McGee for his tech knowledge. Gibbs weighed both options for a moment before deciding that Tony was probably the best bet – able to pry information without being obvious and he didn't harbor any feelings for the forensic scientist. And then Tony could complete his own background checks for Gibbs.

Gibbs swallowed the last of the Bourbon from the glass, contemplating his actions. If he just admitted his feelings to Abby, maybe he wouldn't have to go behind her back to check up on her. Maybe she wouldn't date any of those men in that case – maybe she'd just come straight to him.

Gibbs let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head to himself as he put his tools away. If only it were that easy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the story follows I got on the first chapter. Makes me feel loved. As do reviews. :)Funny story: I just bought a Hyundai Elantra and named it Gibbs cuz it's silver. Silver haired fox for the win.  
**

Gibbs pulled Tony aside early the next morning. "DiNozzo, got a job for you. Saw Abby on a dating site."

"And you want me to find out who her dates are so we can background check them?" Tony finished, not bothering to wait for Gibbs's nod. "On it, boss. I'll head down there around lunch."

Gibbs and Tony broke apart, sitting back at their respective desks, despite surreptitious glances from Ziva and McGee.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Abby sat in her office, running two simultaneous background checks for both Matt and Rob. Her music was already at a louder-than-usual volume, in anticipation of the remainder of the week. That evening she was meeting Matt at six thirty, and Rob had already emailed back asking her out for the following night. On top of both of those dates, she'd heard back from three others – Shawn, Paul and Trent, each who had begun introducing themselves via message. Abby had already decided that she would complete the background checks on them, as well as on the others she had messaged, during her lunchbreak. That way she would be able to knowingly agree to any dates with them if their conversations led to that point.

She smiled smugly to herself. Gibbs would be so proud. She was actively protecting herself ahead of time. So what if he wasn't interested? Abby was entitled to be happy, even if that may mean having to run secret checks on potential mates to weed out potential murderers or stalkers. She was over the stalker-type. Way too much effort there.

Both background checks popped up on her screen, allowing Abby to scan each one quickly before getting to work. Matt had a few speeding tickets in the last several years, but nothing too worrisome, and his credit rating was over a seven hundred. Rob had been arrested in college for underage possession of alcohol, as well as having a tiny amount of marijuana on his person, but hadn't had any problems since. Considering the last few men she'd been around, that was nothing.

Abby exited out of the information and turned to the paperwork in front of her. It was going to be a long day.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

By the time lunch rolled around, Abby was almost wishing for a case to break the monotony of paperwork. Instead, she pulled her pre-packed lunch from the fridge and began running the background checks on the others from the site. As she bit into her sandwich, Tony appeared, a wide grin on his face.

"Hiya, Abby. What's up?"

Abby swallowed the bite, "Hey, Tony. What brings you to the Labby?"

"Hadn't seen you all day. Plus I wanted to see about doing a movie night sometime this week. Maybe a Thirsty Thursday thing tomorrow, or something Friday night."

"Oh that would be fun. I can't tomorrow night, but maybe Friday. Or even an all-day Saturday thing."

"No Thirsty Thursday? That sucks, how come?"

"Got a date." Abby shrugged nonchalantly, biting into a carrot.

Tony sat on the futon and leaned back comfortably. "Oh, hot guy?"

"Possibly." She stuck her tongue out at Tony.

"Someone I know?"

"You don't know that many of my friends outside NCIS, Tony."

He shrugged, "So? It could happen. What's his name?"

"Matt." She paused, "No, wait, Rob."

"So is it Matt or Rob? It's pretty bad if you don't know his name."

"Well…" she was dipping a carrot into her Ranch, letting it pause as she considered. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell the others about the dating site. Abby looked over at Tony, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Tony leaned forward intrigued. "Of course."

"Seriously, Tony, I mean it. Not even Gibbs."

Tony held up four fingers, "Scouts honor."

"That's not the Scouts' salute, Tony."

"Eh, whatever, you can trust me, Abby."

Abby laid the carrot on its side against the container that held her Ranch dip. "I joined a dating site."

Tony raised both eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

"To invest in the stock market. Why do you think?"

"Geez, someone's been around Gibbs too long." Tony stuck his tongue out at her. "I meant, why do you need to go online? You're hot, Abbs. You can find someone in person."

Abby picked the carrot back up and crunched into it. "I don't know, Tony. I've had such bad luck with meeting guys in person. Maybe online will be better. That way I have someone screening personality traits and whatnot ahead of time. And before you say anything, I'm already doing background checks on the guys. I'm seeing this guy Matt tonight, and Rob tomorrow night."

"Wow two dates in two nights. Maybe I should join."

Abby scowled at him. "Just admit how you feel to Ziva already. Before I smack both of you."

"Look who's talking!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Tony frowned at Abby, "Seriously, Abbs. You and Gibbs? How long have the two of you been flirting now? Ten years? Longer?"

"It's not going to happen, Tony."

"Because you're both stubborn fools? Yes, you're right."

"No, because it's just flirting and it's never been anything more. And look who's calling whom a stubborn fool."

Tony ignored the last part, keeping the subject on Gibbs. "You both have feelings for each other. That's obvious."

"Gibbs doesn't feel that way. I'm not waiting around anymore. I have to move on with my life. And this conversation never happened, understand?"

Tony nodded, sitting back. "Understood. So both these guys you're seeing have been cleared already? No crazy arrest records or charges of stalking?"

"Nothing unusual, Tony. Are you satisfied now? Am I allowed to go out?" Abby's tone was sarcastic and dry.

"Just be home by ten. You have work in the morning." Tony teased, standing to exit her office. He grew serious, "Just be careful, okay?"

Abby smiled at him, "I will. I promise."

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Tony found Gibbs at his desk, eating a sub sandwich. "Hey, boss."

Gibbs looked up at him, "Whatcha find out?"

"She's doing her own background checks. She has it under control, it looks like. I think she's going to be really careful after what happened with Mawher."

Gibbs considered.

Tony continued, "She doesn't know that you came to me. She volunteered the fact that she joined the site but made me promise not to say anything to anyone else."

"Alright. Thanks, DiNozzo."

Tony nodded briefly in response, thinking how rare it was for Gibbs to thank him for such easy work. That was how he knew what Abby really meant to him. Because though his 'job' had been easy, it was one of the most important ones he'd done all week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whooo... stayed up later than planned but got it done! Enjoy :)**

By the time six pm rolled around, Abby had already turned all of her babies off and was finished changing for her date. Abby had carefully chosen her clothes that morning, not wanting to go too crazy for a first date. It had taken her an extra half-hour to get ready for work that morning, but she decided it was well worth it. She looked over her outfit in the bathroom mirror – a short, black leather skirt was half hidden under a slightly bellowing translucent black shirt, which laid over a simple white tank top to provide a slight contrast. She'd settled for ankle-high wedge boots with small spike accessories that she'd recently found online. Abby left her trademark pigtails in, touched up her make up and left the bathroom with a giddy flourish. Her work clothes now safely stashed in an overnight bag, Abby swung her bag over her shoulder and made for the elevator.

Gibbs would still be upstairs. What should she say? That she was going on a blind date? That Carol hooked her up with Matt? But then, what about Rob tomorrow night? Abby began to think through how she could explain to Gibbs why she suddenly had a stream of dates out of nowhere. Would he believe speed dating? Abby had to stop herself from laughing aloud at that thought. She doubted Gibbs even knew what speed dating was.

As she stifled her laugh the elevator doors swung open, not allowing her anymore time to think about a backstory for her date. With a deep breath, Abby sauntered from the elevator with a bit extra swing than usual. It wasn't everyday she wore a leather skirt around the job, after all. Might as well benefit from it.

Just as expected, both Tony and Tim stared up immediately as if magnets pulled their eyes off of their desks and on to Abby. Even Ziva raised an eyebrow and shot Abby an impressed expression. Abby watched Gibbs from the corner of her eye. The ever-stoic man glanced up at her when she was almost on top of his desk. His expression, however, remained the same, as if he'd expected her to come waltzing from her lab in a mini skirt. Abby was overtaken all at once by both anger and sadness. This was just more proof that she was doing the right thing in moving on.

Tony whistled at her. "You sure do clean up nice."

"Are you going clubbing on a Wednesday?" McGee looked confused. "A bit random."

Abby made sure to keep one eye on Gibbs as she answered, "No, I have a date." Once more, Gibbs's expression remained the same. Maybe if she described Matt… "Hot date. Successful dentist with tats, loves Plastic Death. He's actually friends with a guy who knows the lead guitarist." Which may or may not be accurate. Who knew, really?

"That is fantastic, Abby. How well do you know him? Do I need to chaperone?" Ziva went from smiling and enthusiastic to Mother Hen as if she were switching gears in her tiny Mini Cooper.

Abby smiled at Ziva, "No, Ziva, he's safe. But thank you."

"Well, if you change your mind, just call me. I will be leaving soon."

"Done with your paperwork, David?" Gibbs spoke for the first time since Abby had arrived on the floor.

"Just about, yes." Ziva nodded happily, despite muttered complaints from both Tony and Tim.

"I'll remember that, Ziva," Abby ignored their exchange and responded to the Agent. "But, I need to be off. I'm meeting him in less than half an hour and I don't want to be late. Night, all!" She waved her hand briefly before swinging her hips all the way to the elevator, trying not to look back at Gibbs. When she finally couldn't take it any longer and she glanced back into the Bullpen, Gibbs was looking back down at his desk, as if she'd never been there at all.

Abby let out a deep sigh. She hoped this date went really well. It would take an amazing man to get her mind and heart finally off of Gibbs.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~* **

Gibbs stared down at the paperwork in front of him, trying to remember what case he was reading. The sight of Abby had seemingly stopped his heart, most likely because all of his blood threatened to move southward until further notice. At least since he already knew about the date, he didn't need to bother asking details. The less attention he drew to himself, the better.

As Abby walked away for her date, Gibbs forced himself to look down. It was hard enough thinking about the fact that she was going out with a man that sounded amazing, and fully deserving of her, but it was even harder when he knew she would meet him looking like that. Gibbs doubted there was a straight man alive who would turn Abby away, especially in that skirt. Surely, this man would fall for her, just like everyone else did. Just like he had ten years before.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Abby spotted Matt immediately, sitting at the bar where they agreed to meet in an attempt to keep it less like a "date" and more like a "meet up." So she'd made it seem like a hot date to Gibbs and the others. What they didn't know…

Matt was wearing black jeans and a dark green polo. He was clearly muscular, with dark brown hair and several tattoos swirling up both arms.

"Matt?" Abby approached him.

He looked up from his beer and smiled at her. There was an instant feeling of reassurance. His smile was one that spread across his face, up through his eyes. "Abby? It's really nice to meet you." He stood and scooted out a bar stool for her to sit on.

Abby returned his smile and climbed up on the stool, her heart racing. "Nice to meet you as well. Nice tats." She eyed one of a coyote on his built bicep.

"Thanks. I love that spider one of your's."

"We both must have good taste." Abby laughed as the bartender strolled over to take her order. She settled with a local IPA, and turned back to Matt. "So…dental work huh? You some kind of sadistic soul?"

"Hmm…possibly. I guess you'll have to find out." He winked at her and grinned.

Abby felt a thrill rush through her that she hadn't felt since first flirting with Gibbs. "I might have to…"

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

"So then I said, 'But what do you _mean_ we're out of paper towels!?'" Matt finished his story through a gasping laugh, sending Abby into a new fit of hysterical laughter.

"That is hilarious!" Abby took a deep breath to steady her laughter, but only succeeded in laughing harder. "That sounds just like something Tony would do!"

Matt wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and caught his breath, "Judging from what you've told me, it kind of does. Remind me never to introduce your friend Tony to Raymond. Those two would get into so much trouble!"

Abby laughed again as she swallowed the last of her beer, nodding in agreement. "They'd be arrested in no time flat." She glanced around for the bartender, thinking about getting another beer, but noticed how quiet it had gotten. Abby found a clock on the wall behind the bar, "Wow, it's already eleven! I really should get home. Work early tomorrow." She felt herself genuinely disappointed to leave. It had been some time since that had happened.

"I probably should too. Got a couple of root canals to do tomorrow." Matt motioned for the bartender to bring the check. "I had a great time, Abby. I'd really like to do this again…on perhaps a more formal date level?"

Abby smiled broadly, "I would second that." She paused thinking of Rob. "Oh, I kind of already scheduled a date for tomorrow. I don't want to cancel, but I am really interested to continue the fun we had tonight."

Matt nodded, "I understand. I like that you keep your promises. It's a nice change." He accepted the check from the bartender and quickly handed over some cash. "Keep the change." Matt nodded thanks at the college-age man who thanked him in return.

"Oh, I could've gotten mine." Abby was surprised at his actions.

"It's fine. I asked you here, after all."

"Walk me to my car?" Abby held out her arm for the handsome dentist who immediately accepted it.

"I would be honored, Miss." Matt mimed tipping a hat, sending Abby into giggles.

The two chatted lightheartedly on the two block walk to Abby's Hot Rod.

"Wow, nice car. She's gorgeous." Matt whistled when Abby motioned to it.

They stopped at her driver's door, where Abby slowly pulled her keys from her purse, hoping he would get the hint.

"Until next time," Matt cocked his head slightly as if in a half-bow.

"Until next time," Abby returned, bowing her head similarly. As she raised her head, Matt's face dipped towards her own and he kissed her gently and swiftly, holding it for just a few perfect seconds before breaking away smoothly.

"G'night, Abby." He smiled again and took a few steps backwards so that he continued to face her as he walked away.

"Night, Matt," Abby held a shy smile as she turned to unlock her car and climb in behind the wheel. She sat for a moment after turning on the ignition, butterflies still twirling through her stomach.

"Wow." Abby sighed happily and pulled out of the spot. Maybe this was the answer to her problems. Maybe now she could finally move on from Gibbs.

**Oh no... will Abby fall for Matt and leave Gibbs behind? Will Gibbs ever admit his feelings for his girl? Will I ever get tired of listening to my husband talk in his sleep? (Haha, seriously, he's doing it right now). Find out next time! Same Gibbs-time, Same Gibbs-channel! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is a bit later than anticipated. It's been a crazy few days. Thanks again for the follows and reviews! **

The next day work zoomed by with an open and shut case that had them all packing up early. Abby readied herself for her date with Rob, this time wearing black jeans with light gray top and the same shoes as the night before. She had planned to meet him at a nearby diner at six-thirty, so she was taking her time in getting ready, having more time than she'd anticipated.

Abby re-touched her make-up and shut off her babies one by one. Her day had been spent thinking about Matt. He had texted her a few times throughout the day, once bidding her good morning, and then a couple more times with funny anecdotes about his patients from that day. Her thoughts of Matt were only interrupted when her mind shot back to Gibbs, typically after seeing his name on a case, or after drinking some Caf-Pow! If Rob was also a great guy, her love life was about to get seriously complicated.

As Abby walked through the Bullpen to leave, she couldn't help glancing around for Gibbs, whose desk was empty. The others had already scattered, excited to be off early for a change. She slowed her pace a bit, hoping he would appear from nowhere, as he always did, but found that she crossed the room without catching sight of him. She sighed to herself as she climbed onto the elevator. At least there was Matt.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Gibbs watched Abby set into the elevator shaft and sighed. He had purposely avoided staying at his desk, as he wasn't quite sure what he would say to Abby, given that the rest of the team was gone. He knew she was going on another date, as Tony had reported to him earlier, and that she'd had a great time on her date the night before. She deserved to be happy, and she deserved to be with someone who wasn't a bastard, like him. But until he knew how to respond to the dates, Gibbs found it easier to be around Abby for work purposes, or with the team.

He went back by his desk to organize a couple of papers before heading out. There was some Bourbon waiting for him at home.

**~*~*~*NCIS~*~*~***

Abby's date ended early, both having discovered a lack of chemistry, though they enjoyed some friendly conversation. Home by nine, Abby changed into her favorite skull pajama set and settled on the couch for some movie watching before bed. Turning on her laptop, she signed back onto the dating site and checked her messages. In addition to the three that had already messaged her in return, she had five new messages, two of whom were the ones to initiate conversation, as she hadn't messaged them. Abby scanned through the messages, and replied to all of them, some with genuine interest and a couple simply out of politeness.

While she flipped through the movie channels on her TV, she heard the alert that she had a new message. Trent had replied, asking for a meet up at a local pub the next night. Abby sighed and considered. She'd had two dates in two days, one of which had gone really well. Was she really up for a third in as many nights?

Abby shrugged and responded with a quick yes, asking if six thirty was okay. As she hit send, her phone alert went off, signaling that she had a text message.

A smile spread across her face as she saw that it was Matt, sending a random 'what's up' text. He had held off texting her the last few hours, remembering that she'd said she'd had a date that night. It was so rare to find understanding and considerate men. Abby shot back, with a short 'not much, you?' and waited, mindlessly flipping channels without reading the descriptions on the Guide bar.

Her wait was short-lived as Matt replied back quickly, asking if she was free that Saturday. She thought back to her date with Trent the next evening, and considered four dates in four nights. Well, not like she had any other plans. Abby confirmed her availability, hopeful that he was interested in going out again.

Her hopes soared as he asked if she wanted to see the new Vin Diesel movie that had just come out. Abby paused for a moment, trying not to seem too desperate, and then replied with a nonchalant 'sure.' Once the plans were solidified, Abby went back to the dating site where she confirmed her plans with Trent for the next night, and then headed to bed.

If Gibbs wasn't interested, at least there were other men out there who were. And she was going to enjoy them.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Gibbs sipped at his Bourbon at he took a break from sanding his latest boat. It was well past midnight now, so it was likely that Abby was home from her date, but still he worried. He knew she could take care of herself, and that she was being careful, like Tony had reported, but there was still an overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. And as much as he hated to admit it, this time it was less an issue of safety, and more an issue of his own jealousy.

He'd known Abby had dated in the past, and he'd heard about her boyfriends or dates before. But somehow, it was different this time. She was actively looking for someone. It wasn't as if she'd stumbled across a guy in a cemetery, like she had with Mawher. Abby was putting herself out into a venue specifically aimed at dating. It was only a matter of time before she found someone she truly liked, could truly spend the rest of her life with. And it wasn't going to be with him.

He took another long draw of Bourbon, swishing it around his mouth for a moment before he swallowed it. Gibbs had gone back and forth throughout the day about whether to tell her that he knew about the site. He wasn't really sure how he would approach it though, as Tony had promised her he wouldn't say anything, and Gibbs wasn't about to ruin their friendship over his petty jealousy. There was the possibility she would figure he knew like he knew everything else – through gut instinct or some supernatural power, but likely she would suspect Tony, though it wasn't the case. He could tell her the truth, but then she'd know Tony already knew about the dating site and had been prying, which would also lead to problems between her and Tony.

Gibbs sighed, leaning his forehead against the freshly sanded boat rib. It was probably for the best. He'd stayed away from Abby this long because he knew it was only a matter of time before he screwed things up. He would continue playing the role of father figure in Abby's life; the role that everyone had assumed he was playing when he protected Abby. After all, it was the role she had given him so long ago. Why should he bother trying to change that now?

Gibbs finished off the last of the Bourbon, and headed upstairs for another fitful night of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter so soon? Yay! Reviews are love. :)**

The next day and that weekend flew by quickly. Abby's date with Trent went well, though not so spectacular that she was rushing to make a second date with him. She and Matt met up for another thrilling date on Saturday, which started with the movie at 6:15, and ended with a nightcap and a brief make out session somewhere around one in the morning. Abby continued to accept dates for the upcoming week, careful not to act as if she and Matt were exclusive. Her Sunday and Monday were both free of dates, and all to herself. It wasn't until Tuesday that she had a new date, with Brad, followed by a date with Austin on Wednesday. Abby hadn't bothered to schedule any others following her date with Austin, in the hopes that things would become more serious with Matt.

Monday was another lackluster day filled with Caf-Pow! and paperwork. The team hadn't had any interesting cases in the last few days, and though Abby hated the idea, she kind of wished something at least remotely intriguing would turn up.

By Tuesday, she was ready for another date, despite her continued text messages from Matt. And by Tuesday, the team had a new case.

"What've you got for me, Abbs?" Gibbs swept into the room in his typical fashion – ready for the answers to be given to him yesterday.

"Nothing at the moment, Gibbs. Fingerprints are still running through the database, and Palmer hasn't brought me anything off the body yet."

"Then call him and get any samples they may have." Gibbs turned to exit, but Abby cleared her throat, causing him to pause.

"Hey, Gibbs. Are you going to need me after hours tonight? I mean, this isn't a high priority case, right? Nothing that would be link to anything terrorist-related or any future murders, right?"

"Doesn't seem like it would be high priority, Abbs. You busy?"

Abby hesitated. "Yeah, I have a date at six thirty."

Gibbs' heart skipped a bit and he took a moment before speaking, "This that dentist?"

"Uh, no. Different guy."

"Oh, the mechanic you saw Friday?"

Abby shifted her eyes downward, "No. A different guy."

"Met a lot of different guys lately?" Gibbs hoped she would be forthright with him.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah. Ya know, through friends and um…speed dating." Abby grimaced to herself at the bad lie, hoping he wouldn't push further.

Gibbs considered Abby's lie. He'd been forced by a friend to go speed dating once and he knew just how few dates came out of the set up. Even she must have known what a bad lie it was. "So who's this one?"

Abby looked up at him with an odd expression. He never asked about her dates before. Unless it was for purposes of a background check, anyway. "Don't worry, I've already done a background check, Gibbs. He's clean."

"I know you're careful, Abbs. I meant, his name, or occupation."

She blinked at him. He was genuinely interested. Was he feeling well? "His name's Shawn. He owns a small game store in DC."

"A game store?"

"Yeah, like Dungeons and Dragons? Stuff McGee plays."

Gibbs nodded. So the guy was a nerd. That would normally have made him feel better, but Abby tended to like nerdy men.

"So…do you think I'll be able to get off work on time?" Abby prodded once again, bringing Gibbs back to the subject at hand.

Part of Gibbs wanted to tell her no, that they would absolutely need her and she would have to cancel her date, but they both knew she wouldn't be needed on a case that wasn't a potential threat. "You'll be fine, Abbs." He spun around to leave, anxious to be alone.

Abby watched him rush the door, confused by his actions. Gibbs was never harried and out of sorts. Could their discussion have caused him to become uncomfortable? And if so, wouldn't the only reason he would be uncomfortable be…

No, that wasn't possible. There was no way that Gibbs was jealous.

Abby sighed, and moved back to her desk, trying to shake Gibbs from her mind, and focus once more on the case in front of her.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Once again, Abby's date was fun, but lacked anything that would keep her returning for more. She thanked Shawn for a nice night and left around nine thirty. On a whim, she texted Matt to see what he was doing.

As she reached her car, Matt responded, asking if she wanted to come over to his place for a drink.

Abby paused, contemplating whether she was ready to go over to his place and potentially get more seriously involved. She considered Gibbs, who was likely drinking Bourbon and working on his latest boat. Matt was interested, and inviting her over. Gibbs knew she was dating multiple men, and still hadn't said anything. There wasn't anything left to wonder about, it seemed.

Without rethinking it, she sent off a quick text asking for his address before she climbed into her car. This was the right thing. Matt was the right man.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Abby hadn't been there long when Matt made his move towards her and they kissed slowly and deeply while sitting on his couch. She reached around him, placing her hand on the back of his neck. Abby responded enthusiastically as his hands traveled around her body, and he lowered himself on to her, Abby slipping down on the couch.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Gibbs paced outside Abby's apartment. It was almost midnight and she wasn't home yet. It had taken him two Bourbons, but he had finally given in. The idea of Abby out again tonight with yet another man unsettled him. He was going to tell her how he felt and hopefully he would finally confirm those brief moments where he thought she may return those feelings.

He considered calling her phone, but figured she would have it turned off for her date, despite his rule that they always be reachable. Abby knew she was the only one who would get away with it.

"Gibbs? Is something wrong? I had my phone on, though it was on vibrate, but I didn't see any missed calls." Abby pulled her phone out of her pocket to double check.

She looked disheveled, her pigtails let down so that her hair cascaded in a messy wave across her shoulders, and she was flushed. Gibbs swallowed hard. Abby was late because she'd been having sex.

"No, no case."

Abby stopped in front of him and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "Then what's up?" She was puzzled. Gibbs rarely, if ever, came by her apartment.

Gibbs didn't know what else to tell her. It was clear she had made her decision, and he wasn't it.

"Just… was in the neighborhood. Wanted to see how your date went."

Abby narrowed her eyes. Gibbs never came to her neighborhood. He was constantly trying to get her to move into a nicer area. "It was…eh, it was okay. Nothing fantastic."

Without thinking, Gibbs retorted, "Obviously it was more than okay if you're just now getting home, Abbs."

"What does that mean, Gibbs?" Abby rolled her eyes, and stepped around him, opening her door and plowing through.

Gibbs stood in the doorway. "Nothing. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"No. Tell me. What are you implying?" Abby put her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders in his direction.

"Judging by the state you're in, your date was better than you say."

Abby flushed a deeper red. "Well, you are right, Gibbs. I did just come home from having sex with a man. However, it was with the dentist I've been seeing for the last week, and not the man I went out with tonight. Matt, the dentist, he and I have been talking everyday since we met. I have deep feelings for him and could easily see him as long-term material. So, no, my date tonight wasn't fantastic. But the guy I met up with after, he is fantastic. Now, would you like to continue this conversation by calling me a whore to my face, or am I permitted to go on to bed for work tomorrow?"

Gibbs was silent. He really was a bastard. "Abbs, I wasn't implying that you're a whore." Just saying it made him want to wince.

"Could've fooled me. See you at work tomorrow, Gibbs." Abby made for the door, slamming it shut as he stepped back into the hall.

The door reverberated after Abby let it fly closed. First Gibbs shows up at her apartment at midnight on a Tuesday night, and then he insults her. What brought all of that on? It was so out of character for Gibbs.

It wasn't until Abby had changed for bed and had climbed under the covers that she started to cry, the tears streaming down her face as the last several minutes came crashing back through her thoughts. The man she'd loved for a decade thought she was a slut, and she had yelled at him as if he were a bad driver who cut her off on the highway.

Nothing would ever be the same again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all the newest followers, and to those who reviewed! Sorry I didn't have time to message you all privately, but alas, if I had, I wouldn't have had time to finish this chapter. :) **

Abby was a zombie at work the next day. She had slept poorly on top of having gotten in so late, and she couldn't stop thinking about how Gibbs would act towards her that day. She should never have snapped at him like that. It was unlike her to yell at Gibbs, or anyone for that fact. But, it was also unlike him to insult her. Abby was at a loss. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours, she wasn't entirely sure how she was going to focus on her work, though typically her work helped her to calm down and figure out tough situations.

The morning trudged by, Abby's only moment of happiness sparking when Matt sent a "good morning" text that was accompanied by a winking emoticon. She responded similarly, not wanting to seem upset. It was much too early to start confiding her problems in him.

She was almost through lunch when Tony slipped into her office, a solemn expression on his face. "Hey, Abbs. Do you have any idea why Gibbs would be particularly annoyed or bitter this morning?"

Abby let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I do."

Tony looked surprised. "Really? Ziva and McGee said I was looking too much into it, but I didn't think so. He doesn't usually slap me til just before lunch. Today I got it first thing. Is it one of his anniversaries? The second wife, maybe?"

"No. It's me."

"It's…you, how? He's never upset with you, Abby."

"It's different now. Everything's going to change." Abby was resigned, nibbling slowly at her banana without enthusiasm.

Tony pulled her office chair from around her desk and straddled it, positioning himself in front of where she sat on the futon, her lunch spread out next to her. He didn't bother to ask why or to encourage Abby to explain; he knew she would gather her thoughts and start rambling any minute.

But after a full couple of minutes, Tony cocked his head at Abby, who was still nibbling lightly at the banana without really eating any of it.

"Abbs?"

She blinked up at him as if she'd forgotten he was even there. "Yeah?"

"Wanna tell me why everything's changed?"

As she spoke, Abby shook her head in disbelief, "After my date last night I went over to Matt's place. By the time I got home, it was almost midnight, and Gibbs was standing outside my door. I don't know why he was there. He said he was 'in the neighborhood.' He's never in my neighborhood. And then he realized where I'd been and after he found out it was with Matt and not Shawn, he basically called me…" Her voice cracked at the memory. "A whore."

"Gibbs? Jethro Gibbs? _Leroy_ Jethro Gibbs? Called _you_, his favorite, _a whore?"_

Abby nodded and continued, "And then I yelled at him and slammed the door in his face. I just don't understand. How could he say that? How could he _think_ that? And why on Earth was he at my apartment at midnight on a Tuesday?"

Tony took a deep breath, a thought flying into his head. "Abby, what if he was there to tell you he's in love with you?"

Abby stared at Tony for a moment. "Highly doubtful."

"I'm serious. I've been saying it for years. Now he's finally realized he can lose you if he doesn't get with it."

Abby shook her head stubbornly. "No, I don't think that's it. I think he figured I was in trouble, as always, and was coming to check in on me."

"Abby! Stop putting yourself down! Of course Gibbs is in love with you. Just trust me, this once, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Tony. I don't believe Gibbs will ever see me as anything other than a daughter. And I'm not going to walk out on what Matt and I are beginning." Abby took a bite of her banana, determined to follow her own advice, determined to put Gibbs behind her. She swallowed a few times, the banana sticking heavily in her throat. It had to be done. No going back.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~***

Gibbs returned from his brief lunch to find Tony scowling at him. Gibbs eyed him before sitting at his desk, Tony's eyes still trained on him.

"There a problem, DiNozzo?"

Tony clenched his jaw, and released it, "No, Boss. No problem here." The Senior Field Agent tore his eyes from Gibbs and turned back to his computer screen.

Ziva and McGee shot each other quick looks of confusion, and then turned back to their work.

Gibbs could feel the tension Tony was radiating towards him. Likely he had spoken with Abby at lunch, and found out what a bastard Gibbs had been, as usual. All in all, Gibbs couldn't blame Tony for giving him the evil eye. He deserved it.

He'd spent the morning trying to figure out how to convey his regret to Abby, but his ideas typically ended with giving her a Caf-Pow! which wasn't nearly sufficient. It had been a long time since he'd regretted his actions. But now, he wished he hadn't shown up at her apartment at all. Gibbs sighed inwardly, and stood from his desk, his team trying to act like they weren't watching his every move. Before he changed his mind, he headed for the elevator, still trying to figure out what he would say.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Abby was in the process of canceling her date for that evening, as Matt had asked her to dinner at his place. She had sent off her regrets, explaining a change in her relationship status, as Gibbs entered her lab. Her muscles tensed at the sight of him, stressed at seeing him for the first time since their fight the night before.

"Abbs."

Abby stared at the computer screen, partly wanting to give him the silent treatment, and partly wanting everything to be normal again. She was still deciding which one would better serve her, when Gibbs spoke again.

"Abbs, I'm sorry."

He was met with an almost shocked expression.

"You broke your rule."

He shrugged. "You're the only one I break rules for."

Abby nodded in agreement. "I know." She turned back to the computer, unable to continue looking at him for fear of crying. "I just can't believe you said it."

Gibbs stepped closer to her. "Didn't mean it. Just been worried with you going out with all these guys you've met online, is all. Don't want you hurt."

"I know you don't, but-" Abby cut herself off and flipped around to look back at him. "Wait, what did you say? What do you mean I met them online?" Her eyes narrowed.

Gibbs could have given himself a head slap. One of the best interrogators in NCIS, and he was becoming careless. No reason in lying now.

"Saw you on the site, Abbs. Don't judge you or anything."

He could see the wheels turning in her head. "So, Tony already knew when he came down to ask me to Thirsty Thursday, didn't he? You sent him to check up on me."

Gibbs remained silent.

"I can't believe you, Gibbs. You're sending your team to spy on me now? Here's a thought, why don't you just come out and ask me about my personal life instead of sending your lackeys in? Will this help? Matt and I are going out again tonight, I canceled my other dates for the week because I think he and I are getting serious, he's 6'2, and has light brown hair, and the sex was _great_." Abby bore holes into Gibbs with her angry stare. "Now get out of my lab."

Knowing there was no use in trying to calm her down, Gibbs nodded and made for the elevator. Once enclosed inside the doors, he hit the emergency button and rested his forehead against the wall. He'd finally admitted to himself that the only other woman he would probably love other than Shannon had been right in front of him for the last decade, and he'd screwed it all to Hell again. If only he could have let her live happily without him. If only he'd put his own feelings aside, the woman downstairs wouldn't hate him, and he wouldn't have yet another reason to hate himself as well.

**What on Earth is going on with Gibbs!? He's so flustered... like a school boy. How cute. Oh the angst, the angst. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I definitely fell asleep writing this last night... at nine pm. This is what happens when you work with a class of two year olds. Thanks for all the follows/reviews. It always lifts my energy levels during the kids' naptime when I see all the emails from telling me I have new followers, etc. :) **

Abby was finishing up at work when she got a text alert on her phone. Still angry with Gibbs, but excited about her date with Matt, she picked up and scanned it quickly, her heart sinking. Matt had an emergency with one of his patients, and needed to raincheck dinner that evening. Not wanting to sound like she was nagging, Abby responded optimistically, and suggested that if he finished early, they could still meet somewhere for a late dinner. Abby was listlessly messing with her computer when she got his response of, "Sure!" with a smiley face.

The thought of Gibbs popped into her head. How would it look if suddenly she didn't have a date with Matt tonight? Normally if a date canceled on her last minute, she would shrug it off and get take out with Gibbs or Tony, but Abby didn't want to admit to Gibbs that her date had fallen through. Call her proud or stubborn, but she didn't want to seem like she'd just had sex with a guy who wasn't interested in seeing her again tonight, especially after her yelling spree the night before. She would just seem like a silly child who was clueless about men if Gibbs knew, so Abby headed to the bathroom with her chosen outfit and started to prep for an imaginary date.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Gibbs was ignoring the occasional looks his team had been throwing his way for the last couple of hours. They'd picked up on his anger and frustration, and had been visibly trying to avoid him. An hour earlier, DiNozzo and McGee were whispering to themselves before Tony pulled a quarter out of his pocket and McGee hastily whispered, "Heads!" Gibbs had interrupted them by growling that if they had a question just to grow some balls and ask it.

As Gibbs was finishing the last of some paperwork, the back elevator dinged and Abby strode out in a tight, black skirt and a tee shirt from one of her favorite bands that she had reworked to look like a frayed tank top. Between her outfit, the knee-high boots she wore with the outfit, and the way she strutted through the Bullpen, it was obvious that no one was getting any work done due to a lack of focus.

"Wow, Abby, another date?" Ziva whistled at her.

"Yup. With Matt, the successful dentist. He's really awesome. I don't think there's a better guy out there." Abby kept willing herself to stop, but it just kept coming. "He's really considerate, and honest." Now she was just being a bitch. Time to put a lid on it.

Gibbs kept his eyes trained on the desk as she went on about her new man. He knew her last comment was aimed at him, but there was no point trying to talk to her just then. Between her impending date and the team being within earshot, such a conversation wouldn't end well.

Abby glanced at the clock across the room, "Don't wanna be late. Night, all." With a quick wave, she vanished down the stairs, so anxious to leave that she didn't bother waiting for the elevator.

Gibbs stared at the paper in front of him, reading the same sentence several times over without fully comprehending its meaning. He'd never fought this long with Abby before. He rarely, if ever, fought with Abby, so he really didn't know how to make things right with her. With his ex-wives, it usually involved flowers or jewelry, but Abby wasn't that type of woman. Maybe he could get her a new tattoo? How would that even work?

It had been a long time since he'd found himself wanting to make things right, rather than just feeling obligated to do so. Abby meant the world to him, always had. And even if that meant accepting a new man into her life, and apologizing for his attitude towards her, then that's what he would do. No matter how badly it killed him in private.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Abby ordered her usual Chinese take-out and sat in front of her television as she ate, watching reruns of _Friends_ halfheartedly. It was already past eight, and she hadn't heard anything else from Matt. She cracked open her fortune cookie and scoffed at the fortune which read, _To Forgive and Forget is Divine._ There were some days that irony just wasn't funny, and today was one of those.

There were so many things she could have been doing at that moment, like work on a paper she was hoping to publish regarding the fingerprint database and how it could be simplified to create a shorter wait time, or she could continue reading the second book from the _Game of Thrones_ series, which she'd just started the week before. But all Abby could manage to do was stare at the television listlessly. She was jarred from her trance when her phone went on. Matt was calling her.

Abby tapped her phone to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, cutie. I'm sorry it's so late. Were you still interested in hanging out? I could grab some take out and bring it over to your place?"

"I actually just ate. But I don't mind keeping you company while you eat."

"Sounds good to me, what's the address?"

Abby rattled off her address as he punched it into his GPS and approximated that it would take him twenty minutes to get there. As soon as they hung up the call, Abby jumped up and dashed to her room to change into something more suitable for a night at home with Matt.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Abby yawned at her desk, wishing she could've slept in rather then come in to work. Matt had stayed over until one thirty that morning. After eating and watching a movie together, the two had ended up in bed before Matt had to head home so he didn't have to do the walk of shame in his previous day's clothes.

A new case had opened up that morning, so Abby was busy running fingerprints, checking on samples of varying DNA, and determining the size and type of tire tracks left at the crime scene. It was only a matter of time before Gibbs would seek out the results, and she would have to speak to him for the first time since the previous morning. Her anger was beginning to fade, though she was bewildered by Gibbs's actions.

Her thoughts were cut off as a familiar presence filled the lab. Abby turned in her chair to find a solemn Gibbs in the doorway.

"Don't really have anything yet, Gibbs." Abby was quiet, but lacked the anger Gibbs was listening for.

He nodded. "Didn't think you would yet."

"Then why bother coming down?"

Gibbs handed over a Caf-Pow! "Figured you'd be thirsty."

Abby accepted it and immediately took a sip, having already finished her morning Caf-Pow! long before from her exhaustion.

Gibbs spoke again, "Meant to apologize."

The straw dropped from her mouth in surprise. "Apologize? That would make twice in one week. You're getting soft."

Gibbs neared Abby and leaned over to kiss her on the temple. "Just worry about you."

"I know. But next time, just come to me? Please?"

He nodded.

"Promise?"

He chuckled, "Promise."

Abby hugged Gibbs. "Thank you." She held him tightly in a quick squeeze, and then stepped back. "Now, I have work to do, Agent Gibbs. This evidence won't analyze itself!"

With a brief smile, Gibbs exited the lab. Though he felt lighter following the apology, he still felt a heaviness within him, nagging at the back of his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Most of this was written between 3 AM and 5 AM, so hopefully few typos. :) Thanks again for the reviews!**

Now that Gibbs and Abby were on good terms, Abby felt much more at ease, and able to enjoy the turn of events with her love life. During lunch, she shot off a flirty text message to Matt and sought out Tony to first tell him off for spying on behalf of Gibbs, and then to forgive him for doing so. By the time her lunch break had ended, she had already scheduled another date with Matt for that evening to make up for their semi-date the night before.

The rest of the day sped by, the results for her scans returning an hour before her normal quitting time, with Gibbs appearing in his magically psychic manner.

"What have ya got for me, Abbs?"

"No hits on the fingerprints, Gibbs, and the DNA matches the Gunny's husband, which follows with his story. The tires are consistent with luxury makes, specifically like the Cadillac DTS."

Gibbs absorbed the information. "The car that belongs to her co-worker." He handed over a Caf-Pow!

"You already gave me one today." Abby nodded at the drink.

He shrugged. "The first wasn't work-related."

Abby smiled and took it from his hand, sipping it happily. "Thanks, Gibbs."

Gibbs took in her good mood, "Things going well with Matt?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "We're going out again tonight."

The familiar heaviness returned to Gibbs. "I'm glad." His lie was harder than most he'd told, the heaviness flooding his heart and the pit of his stomach.

Abby studied Gibbs, grateful that at the very least she had found someone she cared for, as it was obvious that Gibbs lacked feelings for her. "I am too. He's genuinely a nice guy."

Gibbs nodded briefly, "Well, have fun." With a quick turn he was out of her lab and off to catch his suspect.

Despite her feelings for Matt, Abby's stomach fluttered with disappointment as he left, her final hope that he secretly loved her, leaving with him.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

That night's date was a more romantic dinner at an upscale restaurant with a national reputation.

"How did you get reservations on such short notice? This place is impossible to get into!" Abby glanced around at the other tables, with the well-dressed patrons. Matt had been kind enough to let her know to dress more formally for the night, so she'd taken the time to slip in to a fitted, short black dress.

"I'm friends with the owner. He owed me a favor after I did an emergency fix on a chipped tooth right before a magazine shoot." Matt shrugged nonchalantly as their server arrived at the table. He turned his attention to the man in front of them and ordered a bottle of Merlot. Once the server was gone, he looked back at Abby. "I hope you like red wine. The Merlot is to die for."

Abby smiled widely, "I love red wine. Actually, I love any wine, really. And beer…and liquor. Come to think of it, there's not much alcohol I dislike." Her raspy voice let out a round, deep giggle.

"My kind of woman." Matt grinned back at her.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

The dinner lingered on through three courses before they ordered dessert with the last of the bottle of wine. It had been some time since Abby had felt such at ease with a man other than Gibbs or one of the team.

As they finished their desserts, Matt glanced at his watch. "The night's still young, Abby. We could walk a bit downtown or take a drive?"

"I'd like that." Abby was excited at the prospect that for a change, a relationship was going smoothly.

The pair strolled past street performers who were attempting one last haul before shutting down for the night. Clubs that were still fairly busy for a weeknight blared out rap and metal on each corner of the sidewalk, men and women occasionally pouring from the doorways into the open air to head towards another bar or club. Abby and Matt held hands as they walked, as if it was something they did every day.

As they paused to cross the street, a couple of men eyed Abby up and down , taking notice of the short dress she wore. Matt glared at them, sending them off in the other direction as he pulled Abby into him.

"I've never liked it when men look at women like that. Especially when she's with another man. Downright rude." He shook his head.

Abby smiled up at him, her heart soaring at the thought that a man other than Gibbs would be so protective of her. "That's sweet."

Matt rubbed her shoulder gently, "It's not right for other men to be staring at my woman. That's my job." He wagged his eyebrows at Abby, pulling her closer into him for a half-hug.

With a contented sigh, Abby followed suit as the light changed, and Matt started for the crosswalk.

***~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Gibbs was in Abby's lab early the next day to clarify some evidence for overdue paperwork. He heard her laugh aloud from her office as he rounded the corner from the elevator. Abby was in her desk chair, typing rapidly into her phone.

"What's so funny?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he swept into her office.

She jumped a bit and spun towards him in her chair, "You are far too quiet, Gibbs!"

"Hazards of the job."

Abby scoffed mockingly and put her phone on the desk, "I was just texting Matt. He was making a joke about a patient."

Gibbs swallowed a retort about what he thought of a man who made fun of his own clients. "I just needed to make sure this gun was included in the evidence from the Rutner case." He handed Abby a sheet with a gun model and number.

She scanned over it before bringing up some folders on her computer. "Let's see… the Glock 22…number starting with 2056…Yup, that's it." Abby passed the paper back to Gibbs.

Gibbs accepted the sheet, folding it down the center with a quick pull of pinched fingers to make a clean line. "How was your date?"

With a flash of a shocked expression, Abby recalled her date with Matt. "It was great. We went to that popular restaurant downtown, the one called Truffle. And then we walked around downtown for a bit. I think you'd like him Gibbs; he's very protective of me."

A quick nauseated feeling shot through Gibbs, causing him to swallow before he could respond. "That's great, Abbs." He paused, and waved the paper in the air, "Gotta get this upstairs." With that, he walked back through the lab and stepped into the elevator, shoving images of Matt and Abby happy and cuddling from his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**I continue to be amazed at the number of reviews and follows I am getting with this story. Here's the next chapter: straight from when I wrote it during naptime at the daycare where I work. :) Enjoy!**

Tony sat at his desk, quietly contemplating how off his boss had seemed recently. Gibbs was normally quiet, keeping majority of his thoughts private, but in the last few days, it was even more prominent than ever. When he had been upset with Abby his anger was clear to all of the team, but now there wasn't even anger, just silence. From what Abby had told Tony, she and Gibbs had made up several days before, and it was at that point that Tony had noticed the silence.

Now Tony had the hard decision of whether to talk to Gibbs about it, or to ignore it and see if it got better. There was always the chance that something had reminded him of his wife and daughter and that's why he was more subdued than usual, and Tony had the feeling that if that were true he would just get pissed at Tony for interfering. And if it were what Tony suspected, that he was beginning to regret never admitting his feelings to Abby, that he would be even less likely to confide in Tony.

He was still considering his options when Gibbs rounded the corner. "Got a body at Quantico, grab your gear."

Temporarily shoving the impossible decision aside, Tony reached for his bag, promising himself that he wouldn't yet give up finding a solution.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

The Quantico case was holding Abby from her date with Matt. One last test was running on a chemical found on the body, which couldn't wait as it would let officials at Quantico know whether the area where the Staff Sergeant was found needed to be quarantined off or if a larger search needed to be conducted, if in the case of drugs.

Abby and Matt had plans to see one of his friends' bands, Therapy, play at eight o'clock at a local venue downtown. It was already six-thirty, which made getting downtown and finding parking in time seem less and less realistic.

Glancing at the clock every minute or so, Abby sighed and called Matt.

"Hey, Abby, I was just on my way to your apartment."

"Hi, Matt. I'm actually not there…I'm still at work. We got this really important case, and I'm stuck finishing it before I leave."

"Oh." Matt sounded surprised. "There's no one else who can do it?"

"Not really… I need to run some tests on this chemical. There may need to be immediate follow-up. I'm so sorry; I don't think I'll get there in time."

Matt was silent on the other end.

"Matt? Are they playing around here again soon? We could go then."

"No, they're from out of town." His tone was short.

"I'm sorry. It could be an issue of national security." Abby was regretful, and hoped he didn't take it personally.

"Well…priorities, I suppose." Matt still didn't sound happy. "I'll see you later then." With that, he hung up, leaving Abby mid-response.

Abby placed her phone on the desk, blinking back tears. It was understandable that he was upset. He had been looking forward to introducing her to some of his friends, and for her to see his friend's band perform, of whom he was a big fan because of their similarity to Brain Matter. She was sure he would be okay later after the performance. But for now, she needed to focus on the tests at hand.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

By the time the results had come in showing that it was not an issue of national security, but it did require a drug search, Abby had received a bouquet of black roses, which she had only mentioned to Matt one time that she liked. He'd written on the card that he was sorry he'd been upset, and was she free for lunch the next day.

Gibbs had hustled down for the results, merely eyeing the roses, but remaining silent on the matter. Once he vanished back upstairs to inform the necessary people of the findings, Abby packed up her things, still grinning ear to ear as she placed the roses in a spot on her desk for the next day to pass by happily.

As she stepped out of the elevator and into the bullpen, Tony emerged from behind his desk. "Hey, Abby, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I was supposed to go to a concert with Matt, but that's out now. Why, what's up?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just wanted to catch up. Haven't hung out with you much lately."

"Alright. We could get some pizza delivered to one of our apartments?" Abby wondered if he was up to anything.

"Sounds good. Your place okay? Mine's kind of a mess."

"Yeah, that's the easy question. Now the hard one: Angelo's or Angela's pizza?"

The two left the building bickering over which pizza place was better and deserved their patronage.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Tony and Abby were halfway through the extra cheese, ham and bacon pizza and a quarter of the way through _Field of Dreams_ when Tony turned to the goth.

"So when do we get to meet this Matt guy?" He sipped at his beer.

Abby glanced over at him from the corner of her eye while still watching the movie. "Dunno. I don't think I want to terrify him quite yet."

"And why would he be terrified?" Tony cocked his head innocently.

With a roll of her eyes, Abby scoffed in return. "Between Gibbs, you and Ziva… I can't imagine." Her tone was thick with sarcasm.

"What about McGeek?"

Abby turned to Tony briefly with a look that clearly said 'really?'

"So what's he like?"

"Are you asking for you or for Gibbs?" Her attention was entirely off of the movie now as she deadpanned her expression.

"For me." Tony took another slice of pizza from the box, holding it so that the grease wouldn't drip on the carpet.

Abby stared at him as if waiting for him to change his answer.

"No, seriously. I really want to know what he's like." Tony bit into the pizza and chewed thoughtfully. "I want to make sure you're happy."

"I am happy, Tony. He's a lot of fun, and very smart. We're in to the same things, so it's easy to decide on things to do, and we have a lot to talk about."

"So all good then? Nothing bad?"

Abby considered earlier that evening when he'd hung up on her in anger, but pushed it from her mind, remembering how badly he'd wanted her to meet everyone. "All good, Tony. I promise."

He studied her for a minute. Her hesitation had been noticeable, but he figured it was best not to mention it for the moment. At least not until Abby was convinced he only wanted to meet this man. And not until she gave up any suspicions that he was determined to see her with Gibbs.

Because otherwise, his plan would never work.

"Alright, I believe you." He stood from the couch. "Want another beer?" With a flourish he headed for the kitchen, a million ideas swirling through his mind as he grinned to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is super short when compared with recent chapters. With July 4th festivities, making new decorations for the daycare where I work, and getting pink eye from said daycare, it's been a week. :) Enjoy!**

Tony sauntered in optimistically the next morning, ready to begin putting his plan into action. Gibbs was already behind his desk, just where Tony expected him to be. Tony wiped the smile from his face and approached Gibbs's desk as if trying to remain quiet and secretive.

"Hey, Boss." Tony's voice was low, trying to keep his words only to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked up at his Senior Field Agent without responding, waiting for Tony to continue.

"I was having dinner with Abby last night…asked her about that guy, Matt. How it was going…" He paused for a dramatic effect. "She hesitated when I asked if everything was going well. Like something was wrong."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the information, silently considering Tony's confession.

"I just thought…ya know, with some of the guys she's seen in the past…" Tony shrugged a bit instead of finishing his sentence. He held back a smile as he saw the wheels turning in his Boss's head.

Gibbs nodded. "See what I can find out."

Tony turned from Gibbs's desk, a smile breaking out briefly on his face as he turned away, before he deadpanned again, as if Gibbs were able to see right through him as everyone had long suspected. Step one of Mission: Agents Love… no, Love and Science? Step one of the Mission was complete. He'd think of a name for it later. Perhaps at lunch.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Abby flipped through the old box of evidence and personal apparel, determining what, if anything, could be returned to the family now that the respective case was solved. She was halfway through the box when she felt a presence behind her.

Gibbs was standing in the doorway, a Caf-Pow! in hand.

"Hey, Gibbs. What's the occasion?"

"Picked up some coffee. Got this too." He held up her favorite drink with a shrug.

"Oh, thanks," Abby met him halfway and accepted it gratefully. "Quiet day?"

Gibbs nodded silently. "Wanted to check in."

Abby furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Why? You never check in on me."

Gibbs cocked his head, "New guy. Gotta check in."

"Everything is fine. No signs of stalking." Abby rolled her eyes.

She didn't get any response back. Gibbs was still studying her.

"I promise, Gibbs. This one is normal." Abby used her best 'I know what I'm talking about' tone in an attempt to convince him.

Gibbs considered for a second and then nodded. "Alright." He turned to leave but paused, turning halfway back to face her. "If anything happens."

"You will be the first to know, Gibbs." Abby held up a hand as if swearing. "But nothing will. This one is a good one."

Gibbs nodded a short nod to show that he understood and vanished upstairs.

Abby stood in front of the box for a minute, a bit puzzled at Gibbs's actions. It was something she could easily see him doing – swooping in as protector, going after anyone who harmed her. But it didn't typically happen until after something bad occurred. Gibbs rarely, if ever, checked in for preventative work.

He had begun to confuse her lately. First having Tony check in on her, and now asking about Matt and making her promise to come to him if the relationship went awry. Abby's mind drifted to what Tony had said about Gibbs obviously having feelings for her. Maybe he was concerned because he was jealous. She glanced towards the elevator as if expecting him to walk through at any moment, somehow knowing that she was thinking about him. Though if that were true, he would have practically lived in her lab for the last decade, having always been somewhere on her mind, forcing his way through her focus and swirling maddeningly around.

Abby sighed. As usual, she was likely reading too much into it. Gibbs was just being Gibbs, the overprotective father.

Just as she began to sort through the evidence box her phone rang. The ringtone burst out with one of Abby's favorite songs from Plastic Death, the tone she had assigned to Matt.

"Hey, how are you?" Abby answered the phone cheerfully.

"Where were you last night?"

Abby was taken aback. "I saw this morning that you had called, but you were already at work by then. I was having dinner with Tony, my co worker I told you about."

"Tony, that guy you said is a ladies' man?" Matt sounded annoyed.

"Tony is one of my best friends. We will never be anything more. Besides, I knew you were at the show."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"It died last night. I just didn't get around to putting it on the charger until right before bed. I must have already been asleep by the time it came back on and showed your call. I'm sorry, Matt. If I knew you were going to call I would've charged it sooner. Tony and I were just watching movies and eating some pizza."

"I'd appreciate it if you told me next time that you were going to spend time with Tony." His voice was direct and demanding.

"It's really not an issue. Tony's a _friend_. Nothing more." Abby sighed. "But I guess if you were hanging out with another woman I didn't know I would appreciate the same courtesy. Alright, from now on I will let you know if I hang out with Tony."

"Or any other guy…"

"Yes. Or any other guy." Abby shrugged to herself. At least the lines of communication were open and both could easily trust that when they were apart, the other was being honest.

"Awesome. So, what are you doing tonight?"


	11. Chapter 11

The next week crept by uneventfully. Abby and Matt went on a couple more dates in between their work schedules, Tony kept a close ear to the ground via chats with Abby to find any dirt he could for his plan, and Gibbs remained silent in his own thoughts as usual, pretending that the only thing that mattered was their current caseload.

Things were going smoothly for Abby and Matt. The two had found an open means of communication, and Abby was genuinely happy with the chemistry they held. Matt matched her in not only wit and success, but also in sexual appetite and sense of curiosity, both in and out of the bedroom.

The only problem with this, was that it was giving Tony a lack of ammunition to keep his mission going.

He sat behind his computer, his eyes narrowed at it as if interrogating it angrily.

"Uh, Tony? There a reason why the computer should feel threatened?" Tim raised an eyebrow at his superior from where he stood next to Ziva's desk.

Tony frowned up at him, his eyes flicking up from the screen. "No, but you should if you keep up with the stupid questions."

"I agree with McGee, Tony. You seem…tense. Are you striking the ladies?"

Both of the other Agents shot Ziva a confused look before Tony spoke, "You mean _striking out with_ the ladies?"

"Yes, yes. Baseball reference, I understand." Ziva waved her hand impatiently. "Answer McGee's question."

Tony shook his head, "Just thinking. Kinda spaced out, I guess."

McGee and Ziva shot each other a look.

"You've been doing that a lot this week." McGee crossed the bullpen to his own desk.

"Got a lot on my mind." Tony didn't feel like telling McGee that he was trying to hook up McGee's former flame and their boss. Though he had a feeling McGee was likely over it by now, there was always the chance he still harbored some feelings for Abby.

Ziva began to pry further when Gibbs came around the corner, "Got a body; get your gear."

Tony happily grabbed his bag, grateful for a distraction and hopeful for another opportunity to get the wheels spinning in his boss's head.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

The victim turned out to be a high ranking official with top secret clearance, and Gibbs and his team found themselves under pressure to make an arrest and find a motive for the murder.

Abby worked furiously in order to get through the evidence, but found that there was no way to avoid staying late into the night. As Major Mass Spec analyzed data, Abby took her phone into her office to call Matt.

"Hey, Matt. I have some bad news about tonight's date."

"Don't tell me you have to work." He was clearly annoyed on the other end.

"It's a very important case. There's a lot at stake, and a lot of people breathing down our necks on it."

"You always work late, Abby."

"No, I don't. And you've had to work late in the past too."

"My patients are in pain; your's are dead. I think your's can wait."

"It doesn't work that way. Not with who the victims are and what kind of work they do." Abby sighed deeply, her mind drifting to whether or not the Major was finished with his analysis.

"This is ridiculous. I have to tell Al and Molly you're not coming again." Matt groaned at the idea that he would have to cancel their planned double date.

"I'm sure they'll understand, especially since Molly works for Homeland." Abby rubbed her temple to prevent the headache she could feel coming on. "I have to go now, Matt. The results of one of the tests should be in and Gibbs will be waiting on it."

"How lucky for Gibbs you're more interested in his results than in me."

"I'm not doing this right now, Matt. I'll talk to you later." Without waiting, Abby hung up in frustration, not noticing the figure that retreated from just outside her office door.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Tony fled quietly into the stairwell, replaying Abby's half of her conversation over in his hand. So apparently Matt had issues with Abby working late. He knew something was off with her – that relationship had seemed too good to be true, even if she continued to insist otherwise. Once this case was over, he had another seed to plant in his boss's mind.

But for now, he had to check on some evidence.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

The night dragged on at a snail's pace. It wasn't until after midnight that the Director finally told them all to pack it up for the night and start fresh the next morning.

Abby leaned against the elevator as it creaked up towards the bullpen, wavering slightly as she tried to stay awake. The doors slid open to reveal Gibbs who looked as if he was expecting her.

"Abbs. Need a ride home?"

Abby shook her head and started to turn him down but was interrupted with a long yawn.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her. "Too tired to drive, Abbs."

"I don't want you to go out of your way." She shuffled off the elevator, nearly tripping on the threshold.

Gibbs caught her easily and helped her remain upright. "Got a guest bedroom."

Abby hesitated, thinking of what Matt would say to that. Good thing he wasn't there to find out. "Alright, let me grab my overnight bag out of my trunk."

Abby dozed on the car ride back to Gibbs's house, trying not to think about how horrible the next day would be with such little sleep.

"Abbs, we're here." Gibbs had to wake her from the quiet sleep she'd fallen into in the last few minutes of the drive.

Blinking herself awake, Abby dragged her overnight bag from the car and stumbled into the house after Gibbs. Once inside he took the bag from her and climbed the stairs wordlessly, knowing she would follow.

He set her bag on the bed and gave her a short kiss on the forehead. "Get some rest. We'll need it."

"Yes, si—err. I mean, Yes, Boss." Abby grinned sleepily at her catch, and happy when Gibbs returned the smile before he vanished from the room, lightly closing the door behind him.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

The next morning was just as fast paced as the day before, with new evidence found on the body. Abby was continuing to search his home laptop and iPad for suspicious information. His work computer had already been purged by his boss, due to sensitive information, but his home equipment was up for grabs.

As she searched through some hidden files, her phone alerted her to a text. Pausing in mid-click, Abby glanced at the phone, seeing the text was from Matt and merely said 'Lunch?'

Glancing around to check for a potentially-annoyed Gibbs, Abby answered, 'Sure. Meet me at work at twelve?'

As she clicked on a file that revealed divorce papers, she received a reply of agreement from Matt. Nodding at the text, she shoved it from her mind as the lightbulb went off while reading the papers.

Gibbs was watching his team argue over theories as Abby shuffled up excitedly next to him. "Gibbs! The wife!"

He cocked his head up at her, waiting for the rest of her explanation as the team grew silent.

"He had divorce papers hidden, like he didn't want her to know. What if she found out?"

"They did have a prenup because of his family's wealth." McGee added from behind Abby. "She wouldn't have gotten anything."

"DiNozzo and David, find out if she'd contacted her own lawyer and if she'd found out about the divorce papers. McGee, check on her alibi again, see if her family lied for her."

The team dispersed quickly as Gibbs nodded up at Abby, standing to meet her. "Good work, Abbs." He kissed her on the cheek. "Owe you a Caf-Pow!"

**What's going to happen? Are Abby and Matt going to talk everything through and be happy together? Will Gibbs finally get with it? Will Tony's plan succeed?**

**...Why do I sound like a bad old-school soap opera narrator? **

**Find out the answers next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Note: The rating for the story has changed to M, due to adult themes in the next couple of chapters, with the potential for sexual themes in later chapters (this is where you cheer).**

**Also: Whoo! Two chapters in one day! And I have inspiration for more! Yay! **

The case was wrapping up as Abby waited for Matt to arrive for lunch. Once things were brought to light, the widow had confessed to hearing about the divorce through a mutual friend and having asked her family to lie about her whereabouts the night of the murder. Abby filed away the evidence, leaving out the personal effects that could be returned to the family.

Leaving the box on the table, she headed to her office to touch up her make-up and grab her wallet before lunch.

"Afternoon." Matt's voice caused Abby to turn around.

She smiled at him, "Hey. How are you?" She motioned at her bag. "I was just grabbing my wallet and then we can head out."

Matt walked the length of the room and stopped next to where she shuffled through her bag looking for her wallet. "Maybe we should talk first."

"Okay, bout what?" Wallet in hand, Abby stood at ease next to him.

"Where you were last night." Matt crossed his arms over his chest.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows. "Working, remember? I didn't leave til like midnight."

"I mean after. I came by your apartment at 12:30 to apologize. You weren't there."

Abby sighed inwardly. "I was falling asleep, so I crashed in Gibbs's guest bedroom. It's no biggie."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You slept at your boss's house?"

Abby shrugged. "I've slept there before. All of the team has."

"But he's your boss."

"Not technically. Really, Vance is my boss. Gibbs and the team are my family."

"I don't like you sleeping at other men's houses, Abby. It's not right."

"And I don't like you telling me what to do, Matt. I'm capable of making my own decisions."

Matt reached out and grabbed her right arm above her elbow tightly, squeezing it as he spoke. "Don't talk to me like that."

Abby winced at his grip. "Let go of me, Matt. That hurts."

He released her arm suddenly, a look of shame crossing his face as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Abby. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She rubbed her arm, noting how it was red and already showing faint signs of bruising. "I think we should raincheck lunch. Until you calm down."

Matt nodded. "I'm really sorry."

Abby nodded hesitantly. "I'll text you later, okay?"

Leaning over to kiss her on the lips, Matt said his farewells, and left the office.

Abby collapsed in a heap on her futon. Another screwed up relationship. What was with her? Letting out a deep sigh, she admitted to herself it was time to end things, and soon. She'd just tell the others that things hadn't worked out with Matt; that they were in different places in their lives. It was too much to admit to Gibbs that yet another guy had turned out like the others. That she was doomed to live alone, a failure in choosing men.

Grabbing her phone, she shot Matt a text, asking him over to her place for dinner that night. Best to get it over with.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Now that the case was settled, Tony approached Gibbs while the others were out at lunch. "Hey, Boss. Your office?" He nodded his head sideways towards the elevator that would lead towards Abby's lab.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow but stood and followed Tony to the elevator, silently stepping in and waiting for it to begin moving before he hit the emergency off switch. "Alright, DiNozzo. What's up?"

"I overheard Abby on the phone with Matt yesterday. It sounded like he was mad she had to work late. Abby sounded really upset by it."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "You talk to her about it?"

He shook his head. "We were in the middle of the investigation. Thought it should wait. And I think she's more likely to confide in you about it than me." Tony suppressed a smirk. Abby often confided in him, but this way Gibbs could get the scoop first hand and realize there wasn't anyone else meant for Abby other than him.

There was a moment of silence from the two agents. With a nod Gibbs spoke, "I'll talk to her." He flipped the emergency switch, jerking the elevator back into motion. As the doors opened, Tony remained still as Gibbs exited the elevator.

Gibbs turned before the doors shut, "And DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up expectantly.

"Thanks." He gave him a brief nod of appreciation and walked off into Abby's lab, the elevator doors sliding shut on Tony's wide, mischievous grin.

Abby was in her office, thoughtlessly eating a sandwich.

"Abbs. Got a minute?" Gibbs stood next to where she sat in her desk chair.

Placing the sandwich on her desk she looked up at him curiously. "Yeah, sure."

He began to speak and then paused, "Weren't you wearing a different shirt earlier?"

Abby glanced down at the long-sleeved shirt she'd pulled out of her overnight bag to cover over the bruise that was forming on her arm. "Yeah, it got kind of cold down here. What did you need?"

"Checking in. I can't imagine how a new relationship is going with the long hours you've had to work lately."

She had always thought Gibbs was vaguely psychic. This proved that hunch even more. Trying to remain nonchalant, Abby shook her head casually, "No, everything with Matt is fine. He often works long hours too, so he understands what it's like." She couldn't bear to admit to Gibbs what was really going on with Matt.

Gibbs studied her closely, as if trying to read her mind. "Ya' sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I found a good one this time." Abby shoved away the memory of him grabbing her not thirty minutes before.

The Special Agent was silent once again, as he decided whether or not to tell her what Tony had overheard the day before. Perhaps Tony had heard something out of context, or had misunderstood Abby's tone. "Alright. Just remember you promised."

Abby gulped. "I know. You'll be the first I come to."

Not entirely satisfied, Gibbs left her office, aware that he couldn't make her confide in him if something was wrong, and aware that much of what his gut was screaming at him could easily have been thrown off by his feelings for her, and his hope that this relationship would fail, and leave room for him in her life.

After Gibbs was in the elevator, Abby let out the breath she had been holding. The entire exchange made her wonder if she should break it off with Matt that night. Maybe she could make it work – get him to realize that they could easily communicate their issues calmly. Gibbs would realize that she had lied to him if she returned to work the next day fresh out of the relationship she'd said was going well. Abby had promised him she would come to him if Matt turned out to be like the others, but she couldn't. There was no way she could sit next to him and go through the embarrassment she'd gone through when he'd found out about Mawher. That night, she would just have to sit down and talk to Matt. There was some way they could work it out. There had to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three chapters in less than twelve hours? WHAT IS THIS CRAZINESS? Hopefully I will be able to write another chapter on my lunch break tomorrow. I'm on a roll, after all. Reviews are the rainbows and unicorns that keep me going. :)  
**

That night, Matt arrived a little early, carrying her much loved black roses. "Hey there." He held out the flowers and kissed her gently on the lips as she accepted them. "Sorry again about this afternoon."

Abby smiled up at him. Yes, this could work out. He was definitely willing to change. "Let me put these in some water." She closed the apartment door behind him and disappeared into the kitchen, coming back moments later with the roses in a simple glass vase. Setting them on her end table, Abby sat on the couch next to where Matt had settled himself.

"So I thought maybe we could talk about today?" Abby started cautiously, wanting to discuss everything before even bothering to discuss dinner.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you, Abby. I just worry about you alone with other men. I don't trust other men."

"See, that's the thing. Of all people, I trust Gibbs the most. And the rest of the team. You have to believe me when I say they're my family."

Matt nodded. "I get that. I think maybe things would get better if I met them? Understood your relationship with them?"

"I'd like that. I'll see if we can all get together sometime this weekend, alright? Maybe for lunch or dinner?" Abby felt a surge of relief. Once he met the others, it would become obvious that they were people who could be trusted, that she wasn't lying to him, and then their relationship dynamic would change. It would be one relationship she could be proud of. One she didn't have to hide from Gibbs.

With that settled, Matt and Abby decided to head down the street to a nearby diner for a quiet and casual dinner. Abby felt as if she were floating on air, with a new outlook on the future.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Abby was able to get all of the team, including Ducky, Palmer and Palmer's wife Breena to a dinner at a local restaurant the following Saturday evening. Matt and Abby arrived early, greeting each team member as they trickled in, Ziva and Tony first, followed closely by the others.

"So, Matt, tell us about yourself." McGee broke the ice after everyone had ordered their drinks.

"Abby's probably told you a lot already, I would guess," he shot Abby a grin, "but I'm a dentist. Went to George Washington University. I like a lot of the same music as Abby, which I'm sure you all hear too often, as she's told me about her musical habits in the lab. I have two less tattoos than Abby, though I plan on catching up soon, and…I think Abby is the hottest woman ever."

Abby giggled and mockingly hit his arm. "You're incorrigible."

Matt shrugged, "I try."

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Matt, but instead decided to spur his plan. "You'll have to get used to sharing Abby, Matt. She's one of the favorites at NCIS." His eyes shot over at Gibbs quickly before looking back at Matt who had followed his glance.

Matt nodded, "I hear she's one of the best."

"The best." Gibbs corrected, sipping the bourbon that the server had placed in front of him.

"Gibbs!" Abby rolled her eyes. "You're going to ruin my ego."

"I think that was ruined long ago, Abbs." Tony chuckled, taking a swallow of his martini. "Especially with Gibbs around. It hurts the rest of us when it's so obvious you're his personal favorite." Tony nearly smirked at the shifty look Matt gave Gibbs.

Palmer laughed at Tony's comment. "I had that figured out the first day. It was pretty obvious."

Tony could nearly have kissed Palmer just then.

Ducky also let out a laugh, "Abigail cannot help being loved. There is just something about her." He tipped his tea at her in a semi-toast.

"Yeah, Matt, you caught a good one. She's a tough one to hold on to." McGee nodded solemnly. "I never even had a chance."

Matt frowned at McGee. "You mean you two dated?"

Abby interrupted McGee, "Barely. Like…two dates. Hardly. And it was before he was really working with NCIS, technically. He was just helping out. We're _much_ better friends." She could have hit McGee for bringing that up.

Tony, however, nearly snorted into his drink as McGee mentioned their past love life. Maybe that would help send Matt packing so that he could further the mission.

Ziva chimed in, seeing Matt's discomfort. "Abby has been talking about you almost nonstop. We have heard fantastic things."

Matt's spirit lifted a bit, though Abby could still see his annoyance. "I've heard great things about all of you, as well. She's always going on about her 'family.'"

Ducky nodded, "Yes, we all are very much a family. And Abigail is often the glue that binds us."

Abby smiled at Ducky. "Thanks, Duckman."

Any further comments were paused as the server returned for their food orders, and soon the conversation strayed to current events, eventually splitting into multiple conversations along the table as the meal continued late into the evening.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Abby led Matt up to her apartment where he'd left his keys earlier that evening, having decided to take her car to the restaurant.

As soon as they were through the door, Matt burst out. "You dated Tim? Why didn't you tell me, Abby?"

"It wasn't important. We hardly dated at all. I saw him more as a friend than anything. He was the one hung up on me."

"Like that makes it better? And what's with all the talk about you being Gibbs's favorite? Tony kept acting like you and Gibbs were in some clandestine relationship." Matt was breathing heavily as he paced around angrily.

"I'm like a daughter to Gibbs. He's just protective of me, that's all."

"He certainly wasn't looking at you like a father."

"What does that mean?" Abby's heart leapt upwards at the suggestion that Matt had seen a spark of something in Gibbs.

"He kept staring at you like he wanted to take you out back and rip off your clothes."

"Oh, that's ridiculous. Gibbs always has the same stoic expression."

"Not when no one else was looking." Matt swung his arms wildly as if pointing to others around them.

Her stomach twisted anxiously at such a notion. Did Gibbs really feel that way about her?

"Stop ignoring me, Abby." Matt was suddenly next to her, both hands on either of her arms.

"I'm not ignoring you. Please let me go, Matt."

"Tell me how you feel about Gibbs. I saw you glancing at him when you thought I wasn't looking."

"Matt, let go. You're going to leave another bruise." Abby tried to twist out of his grasp.

"Answer me!" He shook her roughly.

"Stop! Gibbs is my family, that's all!" Abby blinked back tears as he shook her.

"Don't lie to me, Abby." He let her go abruptly and slapped her across the face soundly.

Clasping a hand to her face, she let out a gasp at the sting. "Get out, Matt. We're done. I thought you would change once you saw that you could trust me, but I was wrong. I don't want to see you again."

Matt growled in anger and came at her, throwing her against the wall with a resounding thud. Swiftly, he was next to where she had collapsed on the floor. Raising his leg back he kicked her heavily in her ribs, ignoring the tortured scream she let out. "I never should have bothered with you, whore." With that, he grabbed his keys from the table by the door and let himself out.

Abby lied on the floor, clutching at her ribs and trying not to cry as each sob sent sharp fingers of pain racing through her. She knew at least one rib was broken, possibly more. If only she could get up, she could drive herself to the ER and get pain meds to last her for the week. Then there would be no need to tell anyone about that night. With a bit of time, she could act like she and Matt had come to a mutual end.

Struggling to pull herself up, Abby managed to get to a kneeling position so that she could lift herself off the floor through her leg power. It was another several minutes before she was able to begin walking, breathing deeply to help the pain subside. Abby grabbed her keys and shuffled out the door, slowly making her way to her car, one step at a time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay for hour long lunch breaks! Got this ready to post for when I got home. Enjoy :)**

Abby sat in the ER bed, discussing her refusal to remain the rest of Sunday and through Monday. The pain meds they had given her via IV were already wearing off, and she knew she wouldn't be able to remain at the hospital without someone finding out about it.

When the ER doctor agreed to let her check herself out, he handed her the bottle of pain medication the pharmacy had filled for her and told her to take every four-six hours as needed for the pain. The nurse wheeled her into the parking lot, where Abby waited for the valet to bring her car around.

Abby had a mild concussion from the force of hitting the wall, in addition to three cracked ribs and multiple bruises down each arm and from her ribcage across her back. She had gotten away with only a minor cut on her lip where he'd slapped her, and the cut was already healing, easily disguised as an accidental bite or a bite that might have happened in the throes of passion.

The drive home was a slow one, as her ribs made it hard for her to hit the brake quickly, so instead she took it easy, going much slower than normal. Once home she took several minutes to climb out of the car and another several minutes to climb the stairs to her floor. After she had fixed a small sandwich to help her stomach the pain medicine, she took one pill and crawled under a blanket on her bed, letting herself sleep away the day.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Gibbs hesitated before knocking on Abby's door. After having met Matt the night before, and with what Tony had told him, he needed to talk to Abby. Matt had struck him as a man needing power, and his discomfort at some of the jokes that had been thrown around the night before worried Gibbs.

He waited outside her door for a minute before knocking again. Her car was downstairs, but it was always possible she was out with Matt; it was about dinnertime. Or she often walked down to some of the local shops, despite Gibbs asking her to be careful in her neighborhood. When Abby still hadn't answered, Gibbs walked down the stairs to the parking lot and called her phone, which picked up after several rings.

"Hello?" Abby sounded drunk.

"Abbs, have you been drinking?"

"Hmm?" She blinked several times trying to wake herself up. Where was she? What time was it?

"Abby?" Gibbs's voice rang through again, obviously filled with worry.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, Matt and I… we went out. Guess I've had too much. Don't worry though, I'm stopping now." Her mind worked overtime, trying to think of something plausible that didn't involved pain medication.

"Be safe, Abbs." Gibbs wished he knew where they were so he could pick her up and get her away from Matt. Who knew what Matt was like when drinking.

"I will. I promise. Night, Gibbs." She slurred a bit before hanging up the phone, hoping he had been fooled. With a tired sigh, she placed the phone next to her on the pillow and fell back asleep.

Gibbs got into his car, trying to shake the bad feeling from his gut. He would talk to her tomorrow at work. He just hoped she would listen to him about Matt.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

By the time the next morning came around, Abby had managed to eat another small meal and discover that if she only took a half of a pill she was able to stay awake and mostly focused, but with the pain dulled enough that she could walk more normally. Rather than drive, she took the bus to work, prepared to explain that she was having car issues if anyone noticed.

There had been no sign of Matt since he'd stormed out Saturday night, and Abby was greatly relieved. At least if he was hotheaded, he didn't seem to be coming back for her. On the bus ride in that morning, she went over a timeline in her head. They could go out another couple of times, he could admit something that would be a deal breaker for her, and then she could be out of the fictitious relationship by next weekend. Matt would be history, and no one ever needed to know the truth; no one ever needed to worry about her, as if she were still some fifteen year old girl dating for the first time.

The plan was perfect, she could set it in motion that day, perhaps. Maybe mention that he'd said something yesterday during the time when Gibbs thought she'd been drinking. At first when Abby woke up later that night, she'd wondered if her conversation with Gibbs had been a dream, but she'd verified the call on her phone history, and hoped that she hadn't been so far gone that he'd picked up on the lie.

The morning went by quickly, with a case not arising until almost lunch. It was a fairly open and shut case and only required basic analysis for the purposes of conviction in court. Abby only needed to test clothing scraps for heroin to prove that the suspect had been involved in the overdose of another marine.

As she was finishing up, Gibbs came into the lab for the results, and so that he could talk to her about Matt. The morning had been filled up at the crime scene, and this was his first chance to talk to Abby so far that day.

"What have ya' got for me, Abbs?"

Abby was standing over the counter watching the test finish, showing a positive match for the heroin. "Positive. He was definitely the one with the heroin. It took no time at all to change – it was covered with heroin." She glanced up at the clock, feeling the need to eat as the medicine was still going full force and her stomach was nearing empty.

"Got a minute?"

Abby turned to Gibbs, trying to ignore a slight wave of dizziness. "Sure. Just need to clean this up before lunch. Don't want sulfuric acid on my sandwich."

Gibbs nodded, waiting for her to finish cleaning before he approached her with his opinions on Matt.

Swallowing back a wave of nausea, Abby began to put away the materials, picking up the stopper for the acid in her gloved hands. As she moved to close the flask, her hand slipped and a couple of tablespoons-worth of the chemical splashed over onto her shirt. "Oh, shit!" She set the flask down with a clink, and held the shirt away from her skin as she dashed towards her office to remove the shirt and replace it with a new one.

Leaning over to keep the shirt away from her skin, she shed the lab coat and used her still-gloved hands to pull her shirt away from her as she lifted it carefully over her head, ignoring the burst of pain that shot through her ribs.

Leaving the tainted shirt in a pile on the floor, Abby dug in her bag to find a spare shirt, slipping it on slowly over her bruises. She turned to retrieve the lab coat which had remained clean, but halted with a lurch as she found Gibbs standing in the doorway, his jaw clenched and an angry fire burning in his eyes.

"What the hell did he do to you!?"

Abby gulped, and opened her mouth to respond, only to be overtaken by dizziness. Unable to remain standing, Abby collapsed to the floor, the world blacking out around her.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, this chapter's kind of short, but I have to go to bed to be up early for work, and at least it resolves the cliffhanger from last chapter. :) **

**Also, I have this habit of checking my email first thing so I see the new reviews. They always make me smile and give me a great start to the day. Ya know..just sayin. **

Abby woke blurry eyed, trying to piece together what had happened. It took her a moment to realize she was on her futon and Gibbs was sitting on the edge next to her.

"Here." Gibbs handed her a bottle of water. "Drink this."

She took a small sip, her stomach churning.

"Wanna tell me about those bruises?" Gibbs sounded ready to kill.

Abby gulped. "Not…really."

"Abby."

She let out a sigh. "Saturday night."

"The things he found out about you?"

"Yeah, it set him off." Abby closed her eyes, trying to keep from crying, and to avoid looking at Gibbs.

"Had he hit you before?"

"Not really hit exactly…He grabbed me tightly before. Just once, after he found out I'd stayed at your house after that late-night case." Abby's eyes were still closed.

"Look at me, Abbs."

She slowly lifted her lids, afraid that she would see disappointment on Gibbs's face.

"Tony told me he heard you on the phone with him. He was angry you had to work late."

Abby's stomach flipped. "He heard that?"

Gibbs nodded. "And he said you hesitated when he asked if everything was going well."

If Abby hadn't felt so horrible, she would have been angry with Tony.

"Why did you stay with him?" His voice was no longer angry, but instead soft, and worried.

Abby hesitated answering him. She had been trying to avoid him even knowing what Matt was really like, and now to admit that the reason she'd stayed with Matt was because she was embarrassed to tell Gibbs…

"Abby."

"I've had so many problems with guys…I've always found the losers. I didn't want Matt to be just another notch in the loser belt. After you found out about Mawher, I felt so stupid, so childish. Every time you have to rescue me from some crazy man I just feel like an inexperienced teenager."

"You're not stupid, Abby."

"History says otherwise." She scoffed.

"So you started dating a guy that turned out to be a jackass, big deal. I would rather you leave him the second he mistreated you, rather than stay and get hurt more."

Tears burned Abby's eyes. Now that he'd said it aloud, she felt even more idiotic. How dense was she that she'd thought it was a better idea to hide Matt's true character with the likelihood that he would get worse, rather than just admit he was a jerk and dump him?

"I was going to break up with him after that time he grabbed me, but then you came in and asked how things were going because of the long hours… It was like you knew. I just didn't want to be that person you always worried about, and always had to tell what to do because I couldn't make good choices. It sounds stupid admitting it aloud now."

"That was why you changed your shirt that day?"

Abby nodded. "He grabbed my arm, angry that I'd stayed at your house."

"Abbs, I asked about the long hours because of what Tony told me. Wanted you to tell me, so we could figure it out. Didn't want you hurt." Gibbs picked up her hand, stroking her palm with his thumb. "Don't worry about you because I don't trust you or your judgment. Worry about you cuz I care."

A tear streamed down Abby's cheek. "I really thought he was a good guy, Gibbs. And then he was freaking out about everything – that I hang out with other guys, that I work late, that I dated McGee and that you and I are close." She sniffled as another tear spilled over her lower lid. "And now I can barely move and you still know everything."

"Would rather know than not know, Abbs. You need rest."

Abby hung her head. "I know."

"Just bruises, or more?"

"Some cracked ribs, mild concussion." For a second, she witnessed Gibbs let down his guard as she saw an almost imperceptible flinch. "When we got back to my apartment he blew up over everything that was said at dinner. He was upset I didn't tell him that McGee and I dated, and with Tony going on about me being your favorite, he was convinced that you…" She hesitated, unsure of whether it was a good idea to open that can.

"I what?"

"He was convinced that they think I'm your favorite because you are attracted to me." She rushed to continue, "And I told him that was ridiculous, that we've always had this familial relationship, ya know? He didn't believe it so he slapped me. I told him it was over and to get out, so he flipped. Threw me into the wall, then kicked me. After that he left."

"He contacted you since?" His mouth was in a set line, the jaw muscles moving in his cheek as he clenched his jaw angrily.

"No. Haven't heard from him at all."

"Good." Gibbs studied the scientist in front of him. "I'm taking you home, Abbs. Shouldn't be here like this."

"Can't I just sleep on my futon here?" Abby's voice grew small. "I don't think I can do a lot on my own. If I take a full pain pill, it knocks me on my ass."

"Didn't say to your home." Gibbs stood from the edge of the futon.

"You mean…you're taking me to your house?"

Gibbs nodded. "Get you settled, then I'll come back here for the rest of the day. Want soup for dinner? I have learned how to do grilled cheese."

Abby's heart leapt upward at the image of Gibbs making her grilled cheese sandwiches and soup. "Yeah. Sounds good."

"I'll let Vance know you'll be gone today and tomorrow at the earliest. Maybe longer. Stay there. Be back to get you in a few minutes." Gibbs was already halfway through the door before Abby's voice stopped him.

"Gibbs?"

He halted and turned towards her. The sight of the bruises running around her arms was still haunting, as if he was seeing them for the first time, despite having stared at them for the last half-hour. "Yeah, Abbs?"

"Thank you."

Gibbs felt a surge of relief tear through him, as if he'd been worried all along that she would be angry with him for finding out about the relationship from Tony. He responded merely, "No need," and vanished from the office to track down the Director, and to assign Tony the task of tracking down Matt's address.


	16. Chapter 16

**Clearly I'm not on as much of a roll. I had inspiration for my actual novel (read: original storyline and characters = potential publishing and, oh yeah, money) so I was working on that. Enjoy :)**

After informing Vance of the necessary details, telling a now-worried Tony to find out Matt's home address, and taking care of a couple of last minute details, Gibbs returned to Abby's office and found her asleep where he'd left her on the futon.

He regretted waking her, but needed to get her on back to his house. "Abbs." Gibbs touched her shoulder lightly to stir her awake.

After he repeated her name she stirred, yawning widely. "Ready to go?" She smiled up at Gibbs.

"Yeah. Can you walk on your own?"

Abby tried to stand, grimacing at the pain of trying to lift herself. With a sigh she frowned up at him, "I never realized how much I use all of these muscles for the littlest things."

Gibbs nodded and held out a hand, carefully lifting her from the futon. She stood cautiously, still a little dizzy.

"Wanna pick food up on the way?" He was already rifling through her bag to find a sweater. Gibbs found a simple gray hoodie with a band logo, and handed it to Abby.

She pulled it over her head and bruised arms slowly, talking in a muffled voice through the material. "As long as you have something edible at your house, even if it's just some peanut butter and crackers, I'm okay. I just want to sleep, really."

"Alright. I'll make those grilled cheese sandwiches tonight for dinner."

Abby chuckled. "I knew you could make things over a fireplace. Had no idea you could use a stove."

"After a while of feeding yourself, ya gotta learn some things. Chinese can get old."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." She laughed at him, but her voice dropped off as the movement sent pains through her ribcage, the medicine now beginning to wear off.

The smile vanished from Gibbs's face as he saw her discomfort. "Come on, you need rest. Need help?"

Abby shuffled forward, finding that she was still able to move well, with only minimal pain. "I'm okay."

The two slowly made for the elevator, silent in their short trip. Abby was trying to ignore her pain as much as possible, as she kept glancing at Gibbs from the corner of her eye. Gibbs had obviously been upset when he'd seen her back, and she knew he was pissed off at Matt, and worried about her. But what she couldn't tell was whether he was angry with her for not coming to him. She wouldn't blame him, really. If she'd dumped Matt when he'd first grabbed her arm, and been okay with admitting to Gibbs that Matt really was a jerk, then Gibbs wouldn't have to leave work in the middle of the day to take care of her.

Truthfully, there was still another reason she'd kept from him. Another reason she had stayed with Matt, instead of dumping him and running far and fast in the opposite direction. There was a part of Abby that feared that if Gibbs saw her getting in and out of relationships in such short periods of time, he would assume there was something wrong with her. Though she would have been the one to dump Matt, there was always the possibility he would think she was lying and that Matt had left her. Or that she was just like one of his ex-wives – so picky and manipulative, that she couldn't stay with one guy for a long time because she was such high maintenance. At least if she was in some sort of relationship, maybe Gibbs would see her as a desirable match – as someone he could legitimately see himself dating.

The elevator jerked Abby from her thoughts, making her flinch at the jolt it sent through her body with its abrupt halt.

"Gibbs, did you tell the team?" Her voice was small, not only from trying to keep from being heard, but also from the anxious feeling that rose up at the idea that they would watch her walk through the office, knowing what she'd been through. Knowing what was hidden under her hoodie, and the latest bad choice she'd made in men. Maybe she should try to find a woman she could love. Though with her luck, it would still wind up a bad relationship.

Gibbs shook his head reassuringly. "No. Don't know anything." Though Tony would suspect something now that he'd demanded Matt's information, but he trusted his Senior Field Agent to keep that information to himself. He knew better than to tell David and McGee, or anyone else for that matter, about Gibbs's non-work related requests.

"Should I pretend to be sick?" Abby whispered before they reached the bullpen.

"Only if you want."

Saved by the end of the lunch hour, however, a light sigh of relief fluttered through her as they found that none of the team was present in the office. Gibbs searched the room quickly with a glance, wondering if Tony had already completed his impromptu assignment.

They left the building and Abby found that Gibbs's car was immediately in front of the building in a "no parking" zone.

"You do realize that you can't park there, right, Gibbs?" Abby raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged and nodded toward the security guard. "It was being watched." Gibbs opened the passenger door for her, "Got it?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." She lowered herself slowly in, breathing deeply to help diminish the pain that rippled roughly through her, settling in pools around the worst of the bruises, and concentrating around her ribs in a way that seemed as if it was alternating between sharp, quick jabs and long, heavy throbs.

By the time was buckled into his seat and had pulled out of the parking lot, Abby was already half-asleep.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Gibbs helped Abby get situated, going as far as making her a peanut butter sandwich with a glass of milk and setting her up on the couch so she could avoid the stairs until he was home that evening.

"Want to go by your apartment later?"

Abby furrowed her eyebrows. "I've got stuff in my overnight bag."

"Not enough for the week."

So many times before she had dreamed of Gibbs wanting her to stay over, night after night. This, unfortunately, was not the situation she had in mind. "Um, okay. After dinner?"

With a quick nod, Gibbs headed for the door, "Be back around seven."

The door closed behind him, and Abby heard a very unfamiliar sound follow. It was the sound of Gibbs's front door being locked.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

By the time the day was over, Gibbs was ready to spend some time with his boat and some whiskey, but not before making one more stop.

He parked his car in front of a small, blue house with a black Mercedes parked outside. One more glance to confirm the address Tony had given him and he climbed from the car and stalked towards the door, knocking heavily on it with the knocker.

Matt answered, recognizing Gibbs immediately. "Need something?"

Without answering Gibbs punched him hard in his face, sending him stumbling backwards into a wall.

"What the Hell?" Matt clutched his right eye, blinking at Gibbs from the other.

"I have pictures of all of her injuries, as well as her medical records from Saturday night and a signed statement from the ER Doctor contesting that the injuries were clearly from a case of assault. Come near her or contact her ever again, and I will guarantee that your career ended the second you touched my girl. Got that?"

Matt grimaced at him. "Yeah, I got it."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him, as he studied him to judge whether he was lying or not. With a nod of satisfaction, he turned on his heel and made for the car.

And if one day he did need pictures of cracked ribs, and Abby's medical history, he was sure that wouldn't be too difficult to get.

**So, yes, Gibbs didn't beat Matt into a pulp, but consider the fact that we don't want it to come back and bite Gibbs in the ass, even if he does have the blackmail on Matt. ****But yay, blackmail! LOL  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this one's a bit short...went out with friends last night and got tricked into doing karaoke. My best friend is cruel. Hopefully it will hold you over as I determine Tony's next move. :)  
**

Gibbs mused for a moment when he tried to walk into his house only to find it locked. It had been some time since he'd bothered to lock his house, but with Abby there, he suddenly had a reason to lock it, and the idea of having to lock it all the time didn't seem to bother him. On the contrary, it was a rather pleasing notion.

Yanking his keys from his back pocket, he quietly entered the house, cautious not to wake Abby if she were still sleeping. Instead, he found her reclining on the couch watching television.

"Hey, you're home earlier than I thought you'd be." Abby smiled up at him as Gibbs mused how even now she seemed in good spirits.

"Got done quickly." He shrugged. "Hungry?"  
"Actually, yeah. I've been craving that grilled cheese you mentioned." Abby wagged her eyebrows. "It sounds very tasty. Do you put double cheese on your's? Cuz double cheese is awesome."

"Always." He nodded, shrugging his work coat off and throwing it on the back of the couch. "Soup?"

"Sure, if you have some. I don't really mind the canned stuff, ya know? Still tastes good. If you have tomato that would be good for dipping the grilled cheeses."

Gibbs chuckled to himself. Even with cracked ribs she rambled on. "I'll see what I've got."

The two ate side by side on the couch once Gibbs helped Abby readjust so she was sitting comfortably. He pulled out an old TV dinner tray and propped multiple pillows behind Abby so that she was far enough forward on the couch that she could eat her soup without spilling it on herself.

"Gibbs, it's okay. The pain medicine is still working; I can lean forward."

"It's no problem."

Abby rolled her eyes mockingly, accepting that Gibbs wanted to make her comfortable. Taking a bite of her grilled cheese, she savored the melted cheese that gushed out. "Oh, wow, that's good. This is even better than what I make, Gibbs."

He shrugged nonchalantly, biting into his own sandwich.

"Seriously. I'm never making a grilled cheese again – that's your job from now on."

"So you're going to come over every time you want a grilled cheese?"

Abby grinned at him. "Why not? It's not like I can't get in with the door unlocked."

Gibbs chuckled, happy Abby was at least in a good mood. "It'll be locked while you're staying here."

"I don't think he's going to come back. Not if he hasn't contacted me by now." It was the first Abby had mentioned Matt since that morning, when she'd come clean to Gibbs.

"Didn't say he would." Gibbs shook his head. "Just want it locked."

Abby looked back at her sandwich, a light sigh of relief running through her body. Though she hadn't really believed Matt would seek her out again, a small part of her still feared him, afraid he was more alike Mawher than she'd originally thought. But now she was in Gibbs's house, and even if the door had remained unlocked as usual, she still would have felt safe. Shoving Matt to the back of her mind, she looked back up at the television, which now played a _Bonanza_ rerun on a cheap local station, and dipped her sandwich into the still steaming tomato soup.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~***

Later that night, after picking up some things from Abby's apartment, Gibbs helped set Abby up in the guestroom, making sure to provide lots of pillows if she wanted additional back support, and a glass of water with her pain medication on the nightstand.

"Need anything else?" Gibbs stood next to the bed, where he'd helped Abby climb in to reduce her pain.

Abby surveyed the room from where she sat up in bed, already feeling drowsy from the full dose of medication she'd taken. "Um, what are you going to tell the team about my absence?" Vance had demanded she take the rest of the week off to heal, as having her there with chemicals while on pain medication was a liability.

"What do you want me to tell them?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

She hesitated, debating on whether she wanted them to know just then or not. On the one hand, Abby knew they would be supportive and understanding, but on the other hand, a small part of her was still embarrassed, even around Gibbs. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I want them to know. No, that's not true. I mean, it's not that I want to exclude them, I just…I don't know if I want to put that out there? I'm not even sure what I'm saying now."

"Don't have to tell them anything." Gibbs shrugged. They both knew the team would question her absence, but if Gibbs was silent on the matter, they wouldn't badger him about it. They all knew better.

She bit her lip, thinking it through. "Okay. It'll give me some time to think about it tomorrow. One day gone is suspicious, but a whole week? And they'll already wonder why I left early today."

"Still don't have to tell them." Gibbs was used to being secretive, not telling everyone anything about his whereabouts or what he did the night before. He knew it was a stretch for Abby, but wanted her to know she had such an option.

"No, I don't like to keep secrets from my family. Well, ya know, the everyday secrets. The big, deep, dark secrets? Those are a totally different matter…" Her ramble was interrupted by a yawn, her eyelids beginning to droop as the medicine flooded her system.

"Go to sleep, Abbs. You have plenty of time to think on it." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Night."

"Mm…night, Gibbs."

He paused at the door, smiling at her already-sleeping figure which had curled its arm around the pillow in a tight hug. Even in sleep she was a hugger. With a chuckle, he shoved aside the urge to climb in next to her and take the place of the pillow, instead retreating to the basement.


	18. Chapter 18

When Gibbs walked into the Bullpen the next morning, Tony was already there. He sat behind his desk, one leg crossed over the other as he sipped from a to-go coffee cup.

"Waitin' for something?" Gibbs tipped back his own coffee, draining a good third of it.

"For you." Tony unfolded his legs and stood to meet Gibbs's height. "What happened to Abby?"

Gibbs knew Tony was suspicious of Matt, knew he'd seen what Gibbs had seen that night. But he'd made a promise to Abby. "Nothin'."

"You got Matt's address and she left early yesterday? That's not a coincidence. No such thing, remember?" Tony followed Gibbs as he walked across to his desk. "Did he hurt her? Is she alright?"

Gibbs turned and studied the worried agent in front of him. Tony had always been the same as Gibbs. Though few saw him as a serious agent, always playing pranks and scoping out women, there was always a part of Tony that Gibbs could see, that part that was always observing, always calculating. He knew Tony could keep a secret, and he knew Tony saw Abby as a sister, most likely as family that was closer to him than his own father. But, when it came down to it, he'd told Abby he wouldn't say anything.

"She made you promise not to say anything, didn't she?" Tony sighed. "Which means something did happen. Just…tell me she's alright."

Gibbs would have laughed at his grasp of Abby had it not been so serious. "She'll be fine."

Tony's mouth was set in a straight line. "I still have Matt's address."

"Been taken care of." Gibbs sat in his chair.

"If it weren't a rule, I'd have the urge to call a lawyer on your behalf." Tony remained next to Gibbs's desk, his hands on his hips.

"Don't need one." Gibbs opened a file, surveying the contents.

"And no….bodies?" Tony felt a bit more at ease, though still he wondered what Abby's condition was like and what had happened.

Gibbs merely looked up at him with one raised eyebrow and an expression that told Tony to go get some work done.

"Right, boss." Tony backed up a bit, turned and made for his desk. After he'd settled back into his chair, he took a shot, hoping he wouldn't piss Gibbs off. "Obviously Abby just needs to find a guy who has a much better set of morals. Some that are more clear – ya know, like…rules, I guess." He kept his eyes trained on his computer screen to avoid Gibbs picking up on any looks that would give his intent away. "I think she'd want a guy like that."

Gibbs didn't respond, or show that he'd even really heard Tony, but Tony knew he'd heard it, absorbed it. And hopefully, he would act on it.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Abby was already sick of sitting around watching the few channels that Gibbs had. She tried reading one of the books off the bookshelf in the living room, but couldn't get into it. Out of boredom, and out of a need to stretch her legs, Abby pulled herself off the couch and shuffled across the floor, stopping in front of the basement entrance.

It had been some time since she'd been in the basement, and she wasn't quite sure what Gibbs was working on. One step at a time, Abby stepped lightly down the basement stairs, focusing more on the stairs themselves then on the basement to her left. But, surprisingly, as she reached the basement floor, she found the room to be empty of any boat projects.

"He's not working on anything?" Abby's voice echoed against the emptiness as she crossed the room. As she neared the table on the far side, however, a small wooden box caught her attention. It was about the size of a jewelry box, and the very beginnings of intricate carvings could be seen running along one side. She grazed the side of the box with a finger, careful not to get any splinters from the rough, unpolished wood.

"It's so pretty…I didn't know Gibbs ever made anything like this." Abby mused aloud, her attention distracted by a small velvet case. As if Gibbs knew where she was, Abby turned to look back up the stairs, half-expecting him to come from nowhere. But it was still three o'clock, and he wouldn't be home until at least six…

Abby bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't look in the velvet case, but if it was out in the open, it must not be secret. Shooting one more glance at the stairs, Abby reached over and flipped the lid open with a satisfying click.

"Oh, wow…" Lifting the box closer, she studied the contents in awe. The box held a silver-chained necklace with a small garnet stone that was wrapped with a silver filigree in a twisted design. She startled as she heard a creaking noise above her, and she hastily closed the box and hurried across the floor as quickly as she could without straining herself.

"Gibbs?" Her voice rang out through the basement as she paused, barely breathing. When no one answered, she sighed with relief. Taking the stairs slowly back up, she made her way back to the couch, where she collapsed lightly, her muscles aching from the exercise.

Abby's birthday wasn't for another seven months. There was no way it would take him that long to finish that box. The necklace and box must have been a gift for someone else, but who? Was Gibbs dating someone they didn't know about? How had they not figured it out? Had he seemed happier lately? Abby try to think through their recent interactions, but came up with nothing. Maybe there was a reason he was hiding this new woman from them. Maybe he didn't want them interfering with her, or maybe he wanted to keep it a secret until they were really serious, in case it turned out like his last several relationships. But that necklace definitely seemed to shout 'serious!'

With a sad sigh, Abby picked up the remote and began to flip through channels, listlessly settling on one as she curled up on her good side, and began to cry.

**Who is this necklace for? Will Gibbs listen to Tony? Who knows!? But I have dinner to make... so this will be continued. :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Whoo! Another chapter today! Now for bed.  
**

Gibbs found Abby asleep on the couch when he got home that evening, admittedly earlier than usual from his anxiousness to check in on her. He'd picked up a pizza on his way home, along with two pieces of tiramisu, one of the desserts they both occasionally enjoyed. He placed both on the coffee table in front of her and leaned over to wake her.

"Abbs, I brought dinner."

Abby stirred in her sleep and came to almost immediately. "Hey, Gibbs. What time is it?"

"About five thirty. You woke up fast – no meds this afternoon?"

"No, didn't take any since breakfast. Do I smell pizza?"

Gibbs chuckled and held out a hand to help her sit up. "Pizza and tiramisu."

"Oh, tiramisu, what's the special occasion?" Abby settled into a seated position, ignoring the pain that was already spreading through her abdomen.

"Just felt like it." Gibbs vanished into the kitchen and came back with napkins and two cups of soda.

"You're not drinking beer with pizza?" Abby accepted her soda and sipped at it.

"You can't drink on your meds; not gonna drink in front of you." He sat next to her, placing his soda on the table as he flipped open the pizza box.

"That's so sweet, Gibbs." As she said it, the jewelry box and necklace flew back into her mind and she was overtaken by the disappointed sadness that engulfed her earlier. Abby took a deep breath trying to keep herself from tearing up again, and reached for a slice of pizza, taking an immediate bite to stop her chin from trembling.

"Sleep most of today?" Gibbs swallowed his bite of pizza and took a swig of his soda.

"Uh, yeah, in between crappy daytime shows and some weak attempts to read." She nodded towards the discarded history book on the endtable. "Not much to do around here."

"Thought you brought your laptop?" Gibbs polished off the slice of pizza and reached for another.

"Accidentally left it upstairs. Didn't feel like going to get it." Abby shrugged and pulled some cheese off the pizza to eat off her finger.

"I'll bring it down and set it up for you tomorrow. Anything else I can do to help?"

"Not unless you wanna stay home and keep me company." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

He gave a quick shake of his head, "Can't, Abbs. You know that."

With a sigh, she deflated a bit, looking down at the slice still in hand. "Yeah, I know. It's just that typically on a regular day, at least my loneliness is broken up by visits in which I get to ramble a little about some discovery and you urge me on, and then I get a Caf-Pow! Here, there's no breakup of the loneliness."

Gibbs was silent. Abby had mentioned in the past that she rambled because it got lonely in her lab; he didn't know why he didn't consider how she'd feel when she was at his house alone. "Want me to come home at lunch?"

Her head jerked up in surprise. It was a good twenty minutes to his house from NCIS, and that was only in light traffic. There was no way she could ask that of him. "No, thanks, Gibbs. There's no way you'd have time to do that. You'd be here for like fifteen minutes before you'd have to leave again. I'll be okay."

"Wanna rent some movies?"

Abby glanced at the ancient VCR that was covered in layers of dust. "They don't have VHS tapes anymore, Gibbs. Most people have gone through DVD players and on to Blu-Ray players."

"Could get a DVD player." He shrugged, taking his third slice of pizza.

"Really? You want to buy a DVD player?" Her voice was incredulous. Gibbs hated technology. The only exception was the cell phone, as it meant he could always reach his agents.

"Sure, if it'll help you stay entertained."

Her expression softened, and her lips drew into a smile. "Thank you, Gibbs. But, if you like, we could just grab the DVD player from my apartment." Then, Abby considered something else she hadn't thought of earlier. "Or, ya know, I could just go back to my apartment."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to leave, Abby?"

Abby wondered if her presence there was hindering him from seeing his mystery woman. "No, I just…I just don't want to interrupt you from your normal routines, or activities, or, ya know, whatever."

"Not interruptin', Abbs."

"So… you wouldn't be doing anything if I weren't here?" Abby was searching for answers pretty obviously, but hoped he wouldn't know why.

"No, Abby." His tone told her he could tell she was fishing, but he was trying to gauge why.

She knew he wasn't going to offer any more information. But maybe there were ways around it. She wondered if Tim would look up his phone records for her without asking why. Maybe she could find a number he called frequently that she didn't recognize.

"Abbs? Something wrong?" Gibbs was staring at her, his last slice of pizza gone from his hands.

Part of her desperately wanted to ask him about the box and necklace, the other part of her knew she shouldn't have been snooping in the first place. What if he got upset with her and asked her to leave? That would be even worse than if she left on her own. Then she'd be alone at her apartment, in pain and miserable because Gibbs would be mad at her.

"I…I just don't wanna be a burden on you, Gibbs." Abby was still holding the same slice she'd been eating for the last five minutes. Her appetite had seemingly vanished as she'd continued to think about the box more.

"Abbs. You're not a burden." Gibbs moved closer to her and brushed her hair out of her face. "You're family."

She set the half-eaten slice of pizza back in the box and leaned into him. Gibbs responded by placing his arm lightly around her, careful not to press into her bruises.

"I guess I just always feel like you have to clean up my messes." Abby sighed. "If it's not one man, it's another."

"Didn't clean up anything, Abby. Just here for my family."

The rest of the pizza and the tiramisu laid on the table forgotten, as Gibbs held his girl in his arms, his heart aching for the pain she felt, both physical and emotional. His thoughts turned back to what Tony had said earlier that day about Abby wanting a man with rules, the things he had obviously implied. If he were going to seriously consider what Tony had said, it would need to wait. His girl needed to heal yet.

**You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you? Pfft. *evil laugh***


	20. Chapter 20

**Would've posted this earlier but we had really bad storms in my area, and my laptop needed charging. Off to bed now! Enjoy!**

The tiramisu had long been eaten, and the last couple slices of pizza were put away in the fridge, Abby promising to eat them for lunch the next day. Abby and Gibbs settled on the couch, Abby with her feet propped up on a pillow that Gibbs had laid on the coffee table, and Gibbs sat next to her, his palms interlocked behind his head. On the television was an episode of some popular sitcom; which one, neither could have said, but it was interesting and kept their minds off of things for the most part.

"Gibbs, don't you want to work in your basement?" Abby glanced over at him, wondering why he hadn't retreated, and hoping he might let slip who the box was for.

"No, don't really have anything to work on right now. And you've been alone all day. Wanna spend time with you, keep you company."

Had Abby not known about the jewelry box, she would've been almost swooning at his desire to spend time with her because of her loneliness. "So, you're not building a boat right now?" She was worried she would overstep and he would figure it out, but couldn't help pressing further.

"No, Abbs. Takin' a break." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, okay. It's just strange, ya know…Gibbs not working on a boat." Abby quieted herself and looked back at the television, trying to remain nonchalant. She gave out a fake yawn, which turned into a real one.

"Want me to help you upstairs?"

Abby shook her head, "Not really tired enough to sleep yet. I think my body's getting used to the medication." She'd taken it just after dinner and was still really waiting to feel the effects, but so far hadn't seen too much of a change in how she felt. "But I am getting kind of stiff like this, do you mind if I stretch out?"

Gibbs nodded, "Here." He pulled her over lightly so that she was leaning up against his side with her bruised side facing upwards. "Does that hurt?"

Abby shook her head, "No, the pain meds are still working. Just not knocking me out so quickly."

His arm wormed around her and settled on her arm, resting easily as she sank further into him.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~***

Gibbs woke up to an infomercial and to the sound of Abby muttering. It took him a minute to realize both he and Abby had fallen asleep on the couch, and at some point he'd sunk down into the couch into a reclined position, with Abby sleeping on his chest. Reaching over, Gibbs hit the off button on the TV remote, his ears concentrating on Abby.

He was ready to wake her from a nightmare about Matt, when she spoke aloud, "Who is she? Don't leave me, Gibbs."

He narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows edging deeply at the words. What was she dreaming about? And who was she talking about?

Abby's words turned to nonsensical mutterings, and eventually she was quiet. Gibbs still puzzled over her dream, while absentmindedly stroking Abby's hair. Briefly, Gibbs considered waking her so they could both move to their respective rooms, but he remained there, not wanting to wake her, and not wanting to feel the coldness that would result when her body no longer laid against his. Instead, Gibbs closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Abby's breathing, reveling in the feel of her weight covering his.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Gibbs woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing beside him. Abby was still sleeping against him, her mouth partially opened as she let out a quiet snore. It was only twenty minutes until Gibbs would normally be awake to get ready for work.

Trying not to wake her, Gibbs answered his phone in a voice just above a whisper. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Two naval officers were found dead on the frigate the USS Elrod, stationed in Norfolk. Your team needs to head down there ASAP." Vance's voice rang through. "The Elrod is scheduled to leave port in three days – we need this wrapped up by then."

"On my way." Gibbs snapped his phone shut and looked back at Abby's peaceful figure. He hated to wake her, but it needed to be done. "Abbs." He shook her lightly.

"Just hit snooze, Luca…" Abby muttered, swiping at the air.

Gibbs let out a short chuckle, and then shook her again. "Abbs, I have to get up."

This time Abby opened both eyes with a yawn and smiled up at Gibbs. "Hi. You often come into guests' rooms to wake them?"

"Not in your room," Gibbs nodded around them.

Glancing around, Abby's eyes grew wide. "Oh, we, I mean…you and I…on the couch?"

"Seems we both fell asleep last night. But now, I have a case in Norfolk."

"Oh. Will you be back tonight?" Abby bit her lip.

"Depends on how much we get done down there, and what needs to be done." He shrugged. "But, faster I get there…"

"Faster you get back, I gotcha. Help me up?"

Gibbs pushed gently on Abby's shoulders as she struggled to sit up.

"Want me to help you upstairs?" Gibbs offered as he stood from the couch, stretching his stiff muscles.

"No, I think I'll just go back to sleep here. But would you hand me my pills and a glass of water before you go?"

Gibbs nodded. "I'll bring your laptop down and set it up too."

She smiled at him as she settled back down on the couch, resting her head on a pillow. "Thanks, Gibbs."

Once Gibbs had set up her laptop, called his team and grabbed his overnight bag, he kissed her on the cheek, "If I'm not back by seven, order yourself some Chinese." He handed her a twenty.

"Gibbs, I have money."

He shrugged. "My treat."

"Stubborn. Be safe. Lemme know what's up in Norfolk – if it's anything interesting." She wagged her eyebrows at him, and then broke into a yawn.

"Go back to sleep. I'll let you know when I'll be back." Gibbs opened his mouth to continue, then paused and turned to leave, stifling the words he'd almost said. Instead, he called back to her, "Bye, Abbs."

She bid him goodbye as well, clearly already half-asleep.

As Gibbs shut and locked the door, he tried to convince himself that the only reason he'd had to pause and rethink the end to that sentence was because he was tired, and because it was what was typically said to another person residing in your home. He hadn't truly been about to say "I love you" to Abby. Surely it would have been as a "love ya" sort of way – as one friend or family member to another. With a haggard sigh, Gibbs jumped down the steps and sprinted for his car, eager to get this case wrapped.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all! Sorry this took so damn long. By the time I had a day off to write, I had a friend's daughter's bday party to attend a couple of hours north of my home. Anyway, it's longer than usual so hopefully that helps. Enjoy. :)**

Tony watched Gibbs out of the corner of his eye as they checked in to the motel where they were staying while in Norfolk. Ziva and McGee were sharing the other room, after Tony had surprised them by volunteering to room with Gibbs. Typically, they had to draw straws to decide who would get stuck rooming with Gibbs, but this time Tony wanted to get every chance he could to get Gibbs thinking of Abby in a romantic way.

He could tell Gibbs was distracted. Though he was still much more focused than the rest of the team, as was typical, there was something that seemed off about Gibbs. And somehow, Tony had a feeling it had to do with Abby.

The team trudged tiredly to their rooms, exhausted from a day of searching through the ship's personnel records and from combing the murder scene for unseen evidence. One of the two victims had been a Chief Petty Officer, the other a Seaman. It took Ziva only two jokes from Tony about the title of "Seaman" before she threatened to show him how she could make a man pass out in just over one second. Ducky and Palmer had transported the bodies back to NCIS, where Ducky had yet to determine the official cause of death, though the Seaman was clearly shot through the chest. The CPO had no visible signs of trauma, leading each of the team members to make up possible theories ranging from poison to voodoo (though Ziva had threatened Tony when he brought that one up, as well).

As Gibbs and Tony opened the room to their small room, Gibbs glanced at the time on his phone. "DiNozzo, ya' got first shower. Make it snappy."

Tony nodded, setting his bag on the bed furthest from the windows. He rifled through his things quickly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Gibbs set his own duffel on the floor at the end of the other bed, and sat on the bed with a sigh. His mind had been all over the place that day, to the point that he wondered if the others had noticed. He was sure Ducky had, but it was almost certain Ducky had always known about his feelings for Abby, though he'd remained quiet all these years.

A steady high-pitched shrill began as the shower started, the water pressure from the pipes making a constant squeal as it streamed down. Gibbs flipped open his phone and hit his speed dial, smiling from the familiarity of an unknown metal song playing on the other end.

"Hiya, Gibbs! How's Norfolk?" Abby's chipper voice cut the music off, instantly lifting a weight from Gibbs.

"Hey, Abbs. Wanted to make sure everything's okay there."

"Yeah, I'm updated on the newest Forensic Monthly, I watched some new episodes of _The Big Bang Theory _I had missed, which were hilarious by the way, we so need to watch them together when you get back. I think you'd really appreciate this one episode where Sheldon – that's the guy who's super, super smart but kinda socially awkward –"

"Abbs."

"Oh, right, sorry. Everything here is right as rain. Which is a weird phrase when you think about it, ya know? Why is rain right?"

"Did you drink some coffee, by chance, Abbs?"

"How did you know!?"

"Small hunch." He chuckled quietly.

"Well, I couldn't get ahold of any Caf-Pow! and I was having some caffeine withdrawals since I hadn't really been drinking any since I started taking the pain meds, so I figured, hey, Gibbs has tons of coffee!"

"How are you feeling?" He'd become so used to her ramblings, he knew he could easily move on with his questions without offending her, because she knew he'd heard her.

"Eh, okay. Still having some problems moving around, but not to the point that I can't get myself food or whatnot."

"Ducky's back there now. If you have problems, call him." Gibbs heard the shower turn off, the high-pitched whistle ending. Tony was faster than he'd thought. "Any nightmares?" He hoped maybe she would bring up her dream from the other night.

Abby was silent for a second. "Not really, no. I can't guarantee they won't happen eventually, but for right now I'm alright. Though that may be the pain meds helping me sleep deeper."

He could always ask her outright was she had been dreaming about, but that was most likely a longer conversation and Tony would be out any minute. "I need to go, Abbs. Long day tomorrow."

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Abby got quiet, and Gibbs could tell she was crossing her fingers, her eyes shut tight in hope that it would be soon.

"Dunno, Abbs. Could be tomorrow night, maybe later. Depends on how fast we get through these personnel files and interview those reported in the area at the time of the murders."

Abby sighed to herself, "Yeah, I know…it'll be a little while. Be safe and solve mysteries, Scooby."

Gibbs ignored the jest, "Will do, Abby. Good night."

"Night, Gibbs."

From inside the bathroom, Tony finished getting dressed quickly, his boxers sticking to him in his haste as he hurriedly tried to act as if he hadn't been listening through the door.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

While Gibbs took his turn in the shower, Tony whipped out his phone and pulled up his text message stream with Abby. '_Hey, Abby. How are you feeling?' _

It was a few moments until he received a reply, '_Did Gibbs tell you or was it that obvious?'_

_ 'I figured it out. Gibbs refused to give a positive or negative answer when I asked. I could kick his ass for you.'_

_ 'Kick Gibbs's ass? Nah… I doubt that would happen. :P' _

_ 'Ha. Ha. You know what I mean.'_

_ 'I'm okay. I doubt I'll ever see him again – didn't seem interested enough. Thanks though.' _

Tony shook his head at how self-deprecating she could be, while simultaneously making light of such a situation. _'I'm sure Gibbs already took care of it. There's no way he'd let someone beat up the woman he loves.' _He grinned mischievously as he waited for her response.

_'He doesn't see me like that Tony – we've been over this. And what do you mean he took care of it?'_

As he texted rapidly, his facial expressions matched what he was typing, as if playing out how it would sound in an actual conversation. He shrugged a bit as if she could see him, _'Asked for his address on Monday. That's how I figured it out actually – he demanded his address and you went home – Rule 39.'_

There was silence following his text. He readjusted so that he was lying under the covers of the bed, his exhaustion starting to catch up with him.

Finally his phone alert dinged, the vibration waking him from the light dozing that had overtaken him, _'You think he beat him up? Or threatened him?'_

Her concern struck at Tony, his exhaustion ebbing back as he considered how worried she was. _'Dunno. But Gibbs isn't stupid. Wouldn't do anything that could bite him in the ass later.'_

Abby's response was quicker, and he could tell she was feeling hopeful again. _'That's true. Gibbs is really smart, especially about covering his ass. Thanks, Tony. Made me feel better.'_

Tony couldn't help but take one last shot before bed. _'He really gets smart when it comes to you. You're always his first priority. He was crazy distracted today – could tell he was worrying about you. Well, I'm crashing. TTYL. 3' _He almost laughed at how conniving he could be at times. He was really beginning to enjoy this secretive matchmaking thing. Wouldn't start to do it regularly though. Had a reputation to uphold after all. Glancing at the quick _'Night. Love ya' _that Abby sent back, he rolled over and closed his eyes.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~***

Back at Gibbs's house, Abby lied wide awake, rereading Tony's text over and over. Gibbs had been worried about her? To the point of distraction? That was odd for him, even with his habit of being overly protective with her. With a sigh she set the phone down and tried to ignore the part of her brain that was beginning to overanalyze what it all meant.

**Rule 39: No such thing as coincidence.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Whoo finally done. I had crazy writer's block a couple of days ago and then today got really busy trying to make next month's lesson plans for my two year old students (it sounds really easy, but strangely isn't). Last night I legit fell asleep sitting up, my fingers still on the keyboard because I was so tired. LOL.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

Abby woke up from the dream gasping. It took her a moment to realize she was lying on Gibbs's couch, and with a sigh she recalled the dream. Over the last few nights her subconscious had started to make up images for the mystery woman of Gibbs's. Each dream featured a variation of a red-headed, tall, curvy woman who had a gorgeous smile and no tattoos. The dreams had begun to morph into a story that changed each time. Once, the woman was Colonel Mann with freshly dyed hair and a brand new garnet necklace come to visit Abby and sneer at her in her lab. The second time the woman was a real life version of Jessica Rabbit wearing a brand new garnet necklace as she walked away from a sad Roger Rabbit and on with Gibbs, arm in arm. Abby could only figure the pain medication had had a hand in that one.

This past one, however, stuck in her mind the worst, as an unknown red-headed woman had formed in her mind and had hung all over Gibbs while demanding that he toss Abby to the side, the garnet necklace hanging delicately from her small neck. As Abby had pleaded with Gibbs to remember that she was family, he had given her a once-over and kissed the woman, turning her around and walking away from Abby as they laughed happily.

She knew it was silly to worry about such things happening, and not just because of the non-existence of Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit. But also because Gibbs would never sacrifice the team and Abby for anyone, that much was clear. Despite that, a large part of Abby shifted uncomfortably at the idea that Gibbs was so involved with someone that he was giving her a necklace and hand carved box, though none of the team even knew she existed.

Feeling restless and wide awake, Abby took a deep breath to prepare herself for standing up and slowly pushed herself off the couch. She'd never had bruised ribs before, though she knew people who had, and they had complained of how badly they'd hurt – the sharp pains and the ache and inability to do anything simple like laugh or get up. It wasn't until now that she really understood what they meant.

Grunting in annoyance at the pain, Abby clenched her jaw and stood, breathing deeply once she was finally off the couch. Glancing at the table she realized her pain pills were in the kitchen where she'd left them after eating the Chinese food she'd ordered for dinner. Trying to keep her torso straight and unmoving, Abby shuffled across the room and into the kitchen, quickly finding the pills and taking one with some water.

Still wide awake, Abby looked around, "What to do…what to do…" Slowly she made her way back into the living room, her eyes cutting to the basement door. The image of the necklace and the box swirled through her mind and she had an urge to look at it again, to feel the engravings and study the make and shape of the necklace. It was as if seeing it again, touching it and memorizing it would help her figure out who the woman was – help her picture her and come to terms with the idea of her.

Stepping cautiously down each step, wincing at sharp stabs raced through her abdomen, Abby reached the bottom of the stairs and paused, trying to quell the throbbing. Her eyes were still adjusted to the dark, having left all of the lights off since waking. She limped over to the bench, a confused expression crossing her face as she approached it.

Both the necklace and the box were gone and the tools were put away as if nothing had ever been on the table. Abby searched the basement with her eyes, carefully looking over crevices. She found nothing, however, and with a long sigh she crossed the basement and trudged slowly back up the stairs.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Gibbs turned over on the uncomfortable hotel bed. His couch felt about as comfortable, but at least that was back at home where he wished he was. He'd barely slept at all, his mind still focused on Abby. Though he didn't think Matt was the kind of person who would go after Abby again, he still worried about leaving her alone, particularly when she was still in a lot of pain. Abby was too much like him – he doubted she would call Ducky if she needed help, though she knew she could and Ducky would run over happily enough.

Gibbs had purposely asked Ducky to go by his house tomorrow if the team still wasn't back by the next morning. He knew Abby would remain stuck at the house as long as she had money to order delivery, but he wanted someone to check in on her and report back. His main concern though was the dream she'd had before he'd left. Abby'd always had so many problems with vivid nightmares, he always felt the need to make sure she was getting decent sleep after any kind of tragic event. Though she hadn't talked about it much, he knew she'd had nightmares after Jenny's death, and then again after Mike's death. Matt beating her up was just another way for her subconscious to terrify her while she slept.

He turned on his side away from a lightly snoring Tony. It was obvious that Tony was up to something, but he wasn't quite sure yet what that something was. All day Tony had been dropping Abby's name left and right, making sure Gibbs hadn't forgotten about her, as if he could. If he hadn't known better, he would have suspected that Tony was trying to talk Abby up, as if a high school student trying to talk up a friend as a potential date. But Abby wasn't interested in Gibbs, so why would Tony bother?

Flipping over onto his back, Gibbs stared up at the ceiling as if expecting an answer to be mysteriously written across the thick cottage cheese texture. If only they could make a break in the case, he could be back home to Abby. The other night had been such a nice change – falling asleep with the warmth of another person, the faint smell of Abby's shampoo stirring him up inside. Sleeping in a cheap hotel immediately after made the difference much harsher, and made his desire to sleep curled around her much stronger.

It was much later when Gibbs finally drifted off into a light, superficial sleep.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Abby sat upright on the couch, her back pressed against the armrest for support. The clock now read three sixteen in the morning, but she was long past sleeping. The medication had helped to dull the sharp pains in her ribs, but no longer caused her to sleep soundlessly. Thoughts of the necklace still streamed through her mind, as she ran through all the possible women it could be – all the women she'd seen Gibbs with recently, trying to piece together bits of information as if some behavior should have tipped her off.

It didn't take her long to get through the list, however, as most were simply people they worked with at NCIS, or through joint investigations with other of the alphabets or the locals. Dr. Ryan was long gone, and hopefully for good, as was Mann. Ryan had annoyed Abby even more than Mann had, probably because she seemed more interested in being right and being bitchy than flirty with Gibbs. At least Mann knew the difference.

Abby tried to settle sideways against the couch, still leaning her back on the armrest. Closing her eyes she tried to force the image of an unknown woman out of her head. Instead she replaced it with an imagined scene of Gibbs coming home the next day and confessing his undying love for her. She chuckled to herself at the absurdity, but allowed the daydream to continue, enjoying the warm feeling that swept over her as she pictured Gibbs kissing her deeply in the doorway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Whooo Saturday! It has been such a long week. I've already got the plan down for the next chapter, so hopefully I can get that out sometime between now and tomorrow night before the work week starts again. Enjoy!  
**

Gibbs was finally wrapping up the case, another day and a half later. Ducky had checked on Abby the day before and had called Gibbs to let him know how she was doing. Gibbs thought back to the conversation.

_ "She is healing well, Jethro. I'm glad that you told me what happened. I felt uneasy about that boy when we met him." Ducky spat out the words that boy with venom. "But, Jethro…something seems wrong with Abby."_

_ Gibbs had asked what he meant, worried that he was right in the assumption that she was having nightmares, or maybe that Matt was trying to contact her and she wasn't telling him. _

_ He could practically see Ducky's facial expressions, the concern screwed up on his face, as his voice came through the phone. "She is not her typically cheerful self. She was quiet, and subdued, as if she was focused on something else."_

He was anxious to get back to Abby and see her for himself, and find out what was causing her mood change. Part of him was tempted to get McGee to run phone records on Matt's number to make sure he hadn't called her, but he knew enough to wait until he'd talked with Abby first. Going behind her back would just piss her off.

It was obvious that his distraction had likely drawn the case out more, and he knew that DiNozzo had noticed it. As the team was driving back home together, DiNozzo kept shooting him looks until he finally snapped at him and asked him if he had something on his face or if he just thought he was pretty. DiNozzo avoided his gaze for the rest of the trip, staring out the window instead.

The team arrived back at NCIS around the usual ending time. The three agents shuffled slowly in behind Gibbs, looking thoroughly exhausted as they took their places behind their respective desks.

Gibbs glanced around at them, each pulling up their computer screens to begin the required paperwork that followed the case.

"Go home. Paperwork will still be there tomorrow."

The three looked up at him with shocked expressions, then glanced at each other as if trying to ask each other if they thought it was a sick joke.

Tony was the first to leap from his chair. "Right, boss. See you in the morning. Tell Abby hi."

Ziva and Tim followed suit, and the three were in the elevator before Gibbs could take his own seat.

In the elevator, Tony was smiling to himself.

"What are you smilin' about?" Tim raised an eyebrow at the Senior Field Agent.

"Hm?" Tony turned to him as if just realizing other people were in the elevator with him. "Oh, nothing. Just…interested to see what happens next."

Ziva and Tim met each others' looks and Ziva shook her head and shrugged. Shaking his own head, Tim didn't answer Tony but instead waited tiredly for the elevator to reach its destination.

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs stared at the paperwork in front of him, his mind focused on Abby. What he'd told the team was true – the paperwork would still be there in the morning. Shoving his chair back from the desk, he stood and made for the stairs, not wanting to wait even for the elevator.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Abby was trying to lift the large bag of clothes without success. She'd spent the last day trying to free her mind of the thoughts of Jessica Rabbit and other random red-headed women in Gibbs's arms, but had yet to do so. It had been only an hour ago that she'd made up her mind that she'd burdened Gibbs long enough. If she was able to stay alone at his home for the last few days, there was no reason she couldn't go back to her own apartment.

With a sigh and then a deep breath, Abby studied the bag to see if there were an easier way to lift it. Perhaps if she simply dragged it across the floor, then she would only have to lift it when the taxi arrived to pick her up. With a quick lurch, Abby pulled the bag to the floor, letting the handle remain in her hands. At least Gibbs had brought her bag downstairs for her before he'd left. That knocked out one whole staircase that had to be maneuvered.

The fabric of the bag made a hissing noise against the hardwood floor as Abby pulled it tediously through the living room and to the door. She paused at the front door before she opened it, letting her muscles rest as her torso screamed at her. Determined to be on the sidewalk by the time the taxi arrived, Abby pushed through, opening the door and jerking the bag over the threshold behind her. There was another pause as she rested, her eyes closing as she tried to block out the pain that coursed through her. Another deep breath shoved the pain down and Abby closed the door behind her, turning back towards the front yard.

Hearing a car coming down the street, Abby hurried so the driver wouldn't be kept waiting. The bag skidded across the small porch behind her as she stiffly moved towards the first stair. As she stepped down, she yanked at the bag which suddenly felt heavier than ever. It wasn't until she was falling, losing her balance on the stair that she realized the bag was caught on a nail. By then she was in the air, her hands leaving the bag to curl around her torso protectively as she collided with the ground, her body engulfed by sharp threads weaving up and down, and back and forth.

Through the pain she heard a car pull into the driveway, and a car door slam. "Abbs!" And suddenly Gibbs was at her side, lifting her gently up into his arms. Simultaneously, a cab pulled up to the curb. The driver rolled down a window, only to receive a glaring look from Gibbs.

"Excuse me? Someone called for a cab!?" The driver shouted at Gibbs who ignored him.

"Sir?" The driver called once more to deaf ears.

Gibbs left the bag for the moment, stepping around it before reaching over and opening the door. Gibbs left the door wide open, too focused on getting Abby to the couch.

It wasn't until after he laid her on the cushions, that he spoke.

"Taken pain meds recently?"

Abby shook her head silently, reaching her palm out.

Obliging, Gibbs sought out her bag on the front porch, happy to note that the cab was now no longer at the curb. Closing the door he rifled through the case to find the bottle of pills. Dropping the bag to the floor, he half-jogged to the kitchen, poured a glass of water and half-jogged back to Abby, handing both to her.

Abby leaned upward to down the pill, whimpering slightly at the pain, before settling back down on the couch.

Gibbs sat on the arm of the couch, next to Abby's feet.

"Why were you leaving, Abby?"

Abby closed her eyes tightly. "Can we talk about this later?" The pain was still radiating through her body as if Matt had just kicked her for the first time all over again.

The room was silent as Gibbs studied her, "Get some rest. Need anything?" Though he was confused as to why she'd gone as far as calling a cab to leave, he knew she was in pain.

"No." Her voice was soft, as she kept from moving her ribcage any more than necessary.

"Okay." Gibbs plucked a random book from the shelf and sat in the chair next to her. "Try to sleep." He cracked the book open to the first page, where it remained for the next couple of hours, not a single word read.


	24. Chapter 24

**Whooo! You're in for some fuuuuun. *evil laugh* **

When Abby woke, it was entirely dark outside and the lights in the family room were off. She blinked as her eyes adjusted. She could hear movement in the kitchen, but stayed still on the couch, unsure of what kind of mood Gibbs was in since she'd gone to sleep.

She'd considered what reason she would give him for having left while he was gone. At the time that she'd called the cab, it had seemed good enough to tell him that she was feeling better and didn't want to feel like she was bothering him. But now that it was obvious that if she couldn't even walk down stairs without falling, she clearly hadn't been feeling that good at the time she'd left.

Gibbs exited the kitchen just then, looking straight at her. "Was gonna wake you up for dinner. Made soup and grilled cheese…just like ya like."

Abby tried to smile at his kindness. "Thanks."

"Stay there." He disappeared back into the kitchen and returned with a bowl of soup and a plate of two grilled cheese sandwiches. Gibbs placed it on the coffee table and held out a hand to Abby. "Need help?"

Gently she lifted her arm and took his hand, allowing herself to be lifted carefully into a sitting position.

"Where's your's?" Abby nodded at the food.

"Already ate." He flipped on a lamp and sat next to her on the couch. "How you feelin?"

She shrugged. "A little better. The medicine and sleep helped."

"Good."

They were both silent as Abby sipped a spoonful of tomato soup, testing to see how she felt as it went down.

"Wanna tell me why you called a cab?"

Abby placed the spoon back in the bowl, leaving it there. "I've just been here too long. Didn't wanna bug you anymore. You have your own life."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Never stopped you coming here before."

"I never stayed longer than a day though."

"You're hurt. Nothing wrong in that."

Abby shot him a withering look. "If you're hurt you never want help. You just wanna be left alone."

He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why is this an issue now?"

Abby shrank against the arm of the couch. "Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you." She took a deep breath to rid herself of the momentary frustration. "I guess it didn't really dawn on me that you may have more important things to do, or people to entertain."

"What people, Abby?" His voice was sharp as he caught her accusatory tone.

"Gorgeous red-headed women who look like Jessica Rabbit; vivacious, curvy women who deserve handmade boxes and precious gemstone necklaces." Abby ignored the pain that surged up as she spoke quickly.

The curious, confused look on Gibbs's face vanished, replaced by a solemn expression. "When did you go in the basement?"

"Before you left. I was bored one day."

"Didn't think you'd have the strength to go down there."

"Well, I did." Abby was surprisingly short. "Sorry to reveal some secret lover you've been hiding from us."

Gibbs was silent. Without answering, he stood and jogged up the stairs.

Abby blinked back tears, staring at the food in front of her, which was likely now cold.

He returned in a matter of seconds, his hands clasping something as he easily strode down the steps. It wasn't until he reached the couch that Abby realized it was the velvet case with the necklace.

Gibbs sat back in his spot on the couch, the box sitting on his palm. "Here," he stretched his palm out towards her.

"I've seen it." Abby shook her head.

He didn't answer, instead, holding his hand out further towards her.

Sighing, Abby sat up and took it, clicking the box open, revealing the same filigree-wrapped garnet necklace that she'd seen that same day. The light from the lamp caught it, and it glistened in the cut.

"It's a high quality garnet – bright, red color, and faceted to reflect light. The best kind." Her stomach flopped at the realization. It would've cost him a lot. It was clearly for someone he really loved.

"It is the best kind. Intended only for the best." Gibbs removed the necklace from the velvet box, unhooking the clasp. His arms reached over her, and he fastened the clasp so that the necklace dropped onto her collarbone.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows at him, her fingers lightly pressed to the garnet.

"For you, Abby."

She looked down at the stone, holding it in her palm. "For…me?"

"Bought it for your birthday."

"But…my birthday…"

"Isn't for a while. I know." He nodded briefly. "Saw it, knew you'd love it."

"It's…it's gorgeous. But, oh, Gibbs, it's too much." Abby looked back up at him, the stone still in her hand. "I thought…"

"That I had a secret girlfriend?" Gibbs fought back a smile.

"Seemed like a gift for one." Abby agreed.

"Gotta finish the carvings on the box yet. Also yours."

"I…I don't know what to say, Gibbs. I feel so bad that I thought you were hiding something, well, someone, from us. And I don't deserve these gifts. I really don't. These should be for someone you love, Gibbs. Someone more important, more…special." She paused. "I don't think I've ever been that person. Or ever will be."

Abby was looking down now, studying the garnet sadly.

Gibbs considered the woman in front of him, and reached out a hand to met hers, clasping both her hand and the necklace in his. She turned back to him, the expression on her face one of exhaustion and melancholy.

Without hesitation, Gibbs leaned over, his hand still wrapped around her hand, and kissed her lips gently.

Abby, though surprised, kissed him back immediately, keeping the kiss gentle and soft.

The kiss came to a natural end and they sat back, their eyes meeting and their hands dropping to the couch, still clasped.

"I…what…what was that about?" Abby's heart was pounding.

"Figured I needed to get it over with so DiNozzo can lay off the hints before he starts dancing around the Bullpen with a neon sign."

Abby snorted a little at the image. "He kept telling me that you and I were stubborn fools. Strangely, I didn't believe him."

"Thought the hints were just thrown at me. Didn't think he knew what he was talking about."

She smiled up at him. "So…he was hinting that I had feelings for you?"

"Kept saying you'd want a guy with rules, or morals, and other traits that described me."

"When did Tony get so smart?" Abby mused, her heart still pounding with excitement and nervousness.

"Has been. Just don't tell him that. We'll never hear the end of it." Gibbs smirked at her. He leaned over again and kissed her, deeper this time, his right hand cupping her cheek as she reached around his back and curved her arm up so her left hand rested on his shoulder, bringing him closer to her.

They parted, breathing deeply after several minutes. Abby was flushed at the heat of the kiss.

"Wow. If it means doing that on a regular basis, I'm totally okay with hearing Tony brag." Abby laughed, and then sobered, "So…what does this mean?"

Gibbs rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Always had feelings for you, Abbs. Shouldn't have taken me this long."

Abby flushed again with a wide smile. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that. I gave up a few years ago. Well, at least, I told myself I'd given up. Really, there was always a glimmer of hope that you'd suddenly tell me you couldn't live without me, or you'd push all the evidence off my desk one day and…" She stopped suddenly, clearing her throat. "Yeah."

"You staying here now? Not going back to your apartment?"

"I think I could be talked into staying." She grinned slyly at him.

"So it requires negotiations then?" Gibbs had missed flirting with her so openly. He'd tried to avoid it the last few years, though sometimes he couldn't help it.

"Potentially. What do you have to offer?"

Gibbs massaged the palm of her hand with his thumb as he reached over and kissed her slowly, playfully biting the bottom of her lip before pulling away.

"Hmm…that is a good argument. But, now for my rebuttal." Abby snaked her hand around the back of his neck and up into his hair, drawing him in for a kiss as she ran her hand through his hair, lightly tugging on it as she pulled back.

"Some excellent points. Closing statement." Gibbs pressed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth and running it along her tongue. He drew away with a smile.

"I see your argument." Abby nodded playfully. "And I think I agree. Well played, sir." She chuckled.

Gibbs heard her stomach growl with hunger over their flirting. He looked over at the uneaten food.

"I'll heat the soup back up and make you a fresh grilled cheese. Then while you eat you can tell me more about that daydream where I shove the evidence off your desk." He smirked at her as he picked up the food and vanished into the kitchen, feeling lighter than he had in some time.

**What, you didn't think they were gonna have sex did you? Please, she's still hurt. Juuuuust wait. Hehehehe.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Having a bit of fun in this chapter. Thank goodness tomorrow is Friday. Things have been nuts at work the last two days. Enjoy!**

Though the next morning was Saturday, the team knew the paperwork had to be filed, and they'd been told by Gibbs before leaving Norfolk, that they were expected to come in Saturday to catch up on anything that had been left behind. Gibbs woke early Saturday morning to get in and out of the office so he could spend time with Abby.

Still wanting to take things slowly, Gibbs had slept in his own bed the night before, but peered in to the guest room to check on Abby before he left. She was sleeping on her back as the pain from her ribs still bothered her too much for her to sleep on her sides. As he moved to close the door he heard her moan, and he paused to make sure it wasn't a nightmare.

Abby began to mutter, "Yes…there." She let out a breathy sigh, "Gibbs…"

Smiling broadly as he realized the content of her dream, Gibbs closed the door lightly and ambled happily down the stairs.

~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~

Ziva and Tony met at the elevator and climbed in together, Tony still half asleep.

"I hate having to come in Saturdays to do paperwork. Why can't it wait til Monday? Not like it's going to get up and walk away."

Ziva smirked at him. "Late night?"

He merely scowled at her without responding.

"You should have waited until tonight to go put down chicks."

"Pick up. You _pick up_ chicks." He shook his head at her. "You really need a book on American sayings."

Ziva shrugged. "I do not feel that it is important to know your ridiculous expressions."

Tony rolled his eyes as the elevator doors slid open, allowing them to exit together.

Gibbs was already seated behind his desk, bent over some papers with his pen scribbling quickly across them.

"Mornin' boss." Tony gave him a mock salute as they came in view of the desks.

He looked up at the agents as they entered, "Morning, DiNozzo, David. Don't worry about finishing everything today. Just get as caught up as possible. Rest can be finished Monday."

Tony and Ziva shared a bemused look.

"Thanks…boss. That's very kind of you." Tony commented, sitting behind his desk. "How's Abby?"

"Yes, is she feeling better? She must have been very ill to have been out so long." Ziva looked over at Gibbs.

Gibbs had moved on to the next report, and paused, looking over at Ziva. The expression on her face told him she knew what had really happened.

"Don't tell anyone else."

"Do not worry. Her secret is safe with me." Ziva nodded.

"Wait, how did you know?" Tony narrowed his eyes at his partner.

"It is obvious. Abby is never sick this long, and if she were it would have been conveyed to us. The only reason it has not been discussed is because something happened of which she is ashamed."

"I assume the Director knows, so that pretty much just leaves McClueless out of the loop then, huh?" Tony shook his head. "Plus Ducky and Palmer."

"Ducky knows." Gibbs added, still scribbling on another report.

"I guess she'll eventually tell them." Tony shrugged.

The elevator doors dinged open and Tim McGee stepped out. "Sorry I'm late, boss. Forgot to set my alarm." His tone was harried as he rushed to his desk.

"No worries, McGee."

Tim stopped in his tracks and stared before he found his voice, "Oh, okay." With a bewildered expression he sat down, ignoring a chuckling Tony.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~* **

It had taken Abby quite a while to get down the stairs, so by the time she reached the kitchen she only felt up to making a bowl of cereal. Bowl of cereal in hand, Abby shuffled to the couch, and gingerly sat down. It didn't take long to flip through the channels, so Abby settled on reruns of _The Andy Griffith Show. _

She was pretty sure the episode revolved around Opie, but her mind was too busy replaying her vivid dream from the night before. It was a bit fuzzy, as it had at first taken place in her office, but then moved suddenly to his basement, though the chronology of events had remained fluid. Abby almost shuddered with excitement as she imagined the scenes that had taken place in her mind – the calloused hands that had caressed her, the kisses that had covered her body, and the deep thrusts as Gibbs had entered her repeatedly while he simultaneously stroked her to a climax.

Her spoon scraped an empty bowl, jerking her attention away from the reverie. Abby chuckled at herself and set the bowl on the coffee table, suddenly aware that her phone was blinking at her. Tony had texted her while she was getting breakfast.

_What happened last night? Gibbs in serious good mood. *wink wink* _

Abby rolled her eyes. That boy's mind lived in the gutter. She considered whether she should tell him just yet, or if she should wait. Part of her wanted him to know; another, larger part of her wanted to screw with him.

With an evil grin, she texted back, trying to keep it as neutral as possible. _Nothing to write home about. Probably just happy to be home. _

Immediately after sending the text, she switched over to a new message to text Gibbs. _Don't tell Tony anything. Wanna screw with him for a while. _

Gibbs sent back a quick, _Okay, _which was all she'd really expected from him. It had taken them some time to teach Gibbs texting, but he knew enough for an emergency.

Tony had responded. _Oh, weird. The way he's acting I would've guessed he'd gotten some last night. _

Abby's heart fluttered at the thought that Gibbs was in such an obviously happy mood just after the miniscule act of kissing the night before. Her hand went to the necklace which she'd put back on that morning. She let out a sigh and then contemplated what to send to Tony next.

Giggling to herself, she typed back, _Well he did get back kind of late. Said he had to stop off to visit a friend…I think he said the name was Grace? OMG, do you think he's seeing someone? _

She stared at the phone, waiting for a reply, still giggling every time she reread her text. She burst into laughter as his text dinged through.

_Seriously? Gibbs…with another woman? But…I've totally been dropping hints about you lately! Did you get a last name? I could do a check…_

Abby didn't even need to think through the next text. It was cascading out of her by that point. _What kind of hints? I told you he doesn't feel that way about me. No, didn't get a last name. _

She took a moment while she waited to flip through the channels, trying to calm her laughter as her ribs had become too sore to laugh any longer.

Another ding alerted her to Tony's next message. _Ya know…just subtle stuff. I should probably be more obvious. And he does too. See if you can get more info tonight. _

Abby shot back one final message to Tony, _Right, right. Will let you know. _Then, she texted Gibbs again, _If Tony mentions a girl named Grace, play along. Also, if he gets more obvious with his hints about me, pretend to be oblivious. _

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

It wasn't long after Gibbs had received Abby's text message about DiNozzo, that he found himself alone with the Senior Field Agent, bumping into him as Gibbs was exiting the men's room.

"Hey, boss. Meant to ask you if Matt had tried to contact Abby again."

Gibbs shook his head, "No."

"Good, good. Cuz I know how you would feel if someone came after _your girl_. Ya know, what with Abby being your _favorite_ and you being _her _favorite…don't want anyone hurting her. She's _all yours." _

Gibbs resisted the urge to chuckle. He now understood what Abby meant. "Don't have favorites, DiNozzo."

Tony visibly shrank in frustration. "I just mean in everyday life, not really work life."

Gibbs shrugged, "Sure, DiNozzo." He heard the agent sigh as he walked the opposite direction, silently laughing to himself.


	26. Chapter 26

**I know, I know, this chapter is kinda short. It's been an exhausting week - trying to get my two's classroom together for the month (we decorate for a theme every month) so there's just been a lot going on lately. But there's some fun in here, so enjoy. **

When Gibbs arrived home just before lunch, he found Abby in the kitchen, attempting to make a meal out of the food in the fridge.

He smirked at her, watching her stare into the fridge before pulling out a shrunken orange. She turned, aimed to throw it in the trash can when she saw him and smiled.

"Hey, creeper."

"Good to know I've still got it." Gibbs sauntered over to her as she chucked the rotting orange in the trash. He wrapped his arms around her and bent to kiss her. As he pulled away he smiled with a raised eyebrow, "Gotta bend down when you're not in shoes. Interesting."

Abby stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not _that_ much shorter than you." She gave him a quick kiss, standing slightly on her toes to reach him. "You hardly have any food. Pretty much some bread, deli meat and coffee is all you have."

"I'll go to the store later. Make up a list of what you want, and I'll pick it up for you." His arms were still lightly holding her. "So wanna tell me more about why we're messing with DiNozzo?"

Abby snorted with laughter at the reminder. "He texted me asking why you were so happy and I didn't know how you felt about letting anyone else know that we…well, that things have changed between us, so I said I didn't know and it just kind of grew from there. Thought we could have a bit of fun with him for a while. And then, maybe, we'll tell him…eventually, I mean. Not right away, cuz we're not technically together, I guess, and I don't want you to rush in to anything, or make it seem like I want you to rush in to anything. But, I guess if things keep going this way-"

Gibbs cocked his head in amusement as she rambled. She realized he was grinning at her and stopped her train of thought.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Always thought it was cute." He reached up and brush a few hairs out of her face.

"So all those times you acted annoyed because it took me forever to tell you the results to a test or finding, you really were thinking how cute I was?" Abby narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was actually annoyed, but also thought you were cute." Gibbs paused, "And we will tell them. Not necessarily this week, but when it seems right."

She smiled happily at him. "So, about Tony…"

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Tony waited until both Ziva and McGee had left, receiving odd looks from both of them that he was staying late. As soon as the elevator door closed on the pair, he typed in Gibbs's cell phone number, waiting for the records to appear. It was one thing he was glad McGee had taught him – how to hack in to the phone company and get around the pesky need for a warrant.

As he waited for the records to show up, he checked his Facebook, reposted some funny pictures and played a few lives of Candy Crush, cursing loudly when he failed the same level that had stumped him for the last three days. By the time he was out of lives, the records were up. He scanned through the incoming and outgoing phone calls for the last several days, but found that they were all numbers he recognized – either cell numbers of the Team, or various extensions from NCIS. There was no hint that he was calling any other woman.

Tony tried to remember if Gibbs had a landline at the house, but there he would have been heard by Abby, at least at some point. Would he have had time to call someone from the office when they got back in town?

He sighed and sat back in his chair. Either Gibbs was being particularly stealthy, or Abby was lying. Why would Abby lie? Unless…

Tony snapped up in his chair. They already got together. That had to be it. Why else would Abby lie and Gibbs be really happy? He chuckled evilly to himself. This was the perfect opportunity to prank both Abby and Gibbs. It would be an epic prank, unlike any prank before. With a grin, Tony shut down his computer and headed to the elevator, his mind already working overtime to plan out the logistics of the legendary plot.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~**

Abby sat on the couch watching Gibbs cook steaks in the fireplace. The small domestic things she occasionally witnessed always made her want to drool over him even more than usual. This time he noticed it, though.

He smirked at her from where he sat on the floor. "Yes?"

"Huh?" Abby blinked a couple of times.

"Own little world?" Gibbs chuckled.

Flushing red, Abby cleared her throat, "Just…hungry."

"I could tell. But is it for the steak?"

The embarrassed expression on Abby's face was overtaken by a playful grin. "Possibly. The steak does look really tasty."  
"Oh, does it?" Gibbs flipped the steak over in a fake tease.

"Mmm…and ya know, that man cooking the steak is lookin' pretty good too. Hope you didn't buy dessert, cuz I think I'm lookin' at it." Abby wagged her eyebrows.

"Maybe just a light dessert tonight. Don't want you hurt anything." Gibbs raised a concerned eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure there's little I could do that would hurt you, Gibbs." She gave him a sly grin.

He returned with an eye roll, "You know what I mean."

Abby's smile faded a bit. "Yeah, I know." Her voice was flat in comparison to the previously flirty tone she'd used. "Gibbs, you don't think…"She paused. "Nevermind."

Gibbs poked at the steak, "What?"

Abby hesitated. "Well, you don't think I'm…silly..for thinking that you were secretly dating some woman we didn't know, do you?"

He shook his head succinctly, "No."

"But I was ready to go home angry and sad because I'd convinced myself those things were for a secret lover. It's kinda ridiculous."

"Not really. Don't talk much about my love life; never told you how I feel. What else were you supposed to think?" He poked once more at the steaks, determining they were done and placing them onto plates.

Abby shrugged as she accepted a plate from him. "I don't know. I guess I feel like I should've asked."

"Don't get asked a lot of questions. Can't imagine why," He gave her a slight grin, and then became serious again, sitting next to her on the couch with his plate in hand. "You were respecting my privacy, Abbs. It's okay."

She smiled quietly at him, "Okay. But, if something does go wrong, like if I do something wrong or say something wrong, or even just start acting weird, or if things start feeling weird, though I'm not sure that they will, cuz let's face it, we've flirted for years, though…on the other hand-"

"Abbs."

"Oh. Right. Um, tell me, okay?" Abby looked at him timidly.

Gibbs set his plate on the coffee table and placed a hand on her thigh. "Won't have to worry about it." He saw her start to say something, so he continued, "But, yes. I will tell you."

Her mouth closed into a smile. "Thanks."

Gibbs leaned over and kissed her gently, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

They pulled away, Abby with a tranquil and content expression. "I will never get tired of that."

"Glad to hear it. Now…how bout some steak so we can move on to dessert?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Holy crap, I'm back! Sorry for the disappearance, all. Since I last posted I have gotten my first-ever teaching position (WHOO!), had to move for said job so I could stop having to drive 3 hours a day for work, gotten writer's block, etc. I started my job after school had already started so I've had a lot of catching up to do. I'm finally in a position where I have some time here and there, so I probably won't post as much as I had been, but things will actually happen now.  
**

**Also, the Tony prank sort of came from the Friends episode where Rachel and Phoebe discover Monica and Chandler are together. Giving credit where credit is due (since I'm currently teaching my students about plagiarism...). Enjoy!**

Later that night Abby heard her phone alert her to a text message. She was lying against the arm of the couch, her feet propped in Gibbs's lap. Each had a book in hand – Gibbs reading a Tom Clancy novel, while Abby was absorbed in the third chapter of _A Game of Thrones_. As the alert vibrated her phone, Abby reached around the book and plucked the phone off the coffee table, unlocking the screen without tearing her eyes from the page. It wasn't until the message was displayed in front of her that she flickered her eyes over to look at it.

Abby blinked at the screen in front of her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she reread the message, checking several times to make sure she was certain of its sender.

"Uh, Gibbs?"

"Hmm?" He was still reading his book, flipping to the next page.

"We may have a problem…"

Gibbs placed a finger on the page and closed the book to show his attention was on her.

"Check out this text Tony just sent me." Abby held the phone over for Gibbs to see.

Gibbs read it aloud, "'Since Gibbs apparently has someone, maybe this is a good time for me to tell you how sexy I've always found you. I was thinking we should go out some time.'" Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at her as he returned her phone. "Didn't think Tony saw you that way."

"Yeah, me neither." Abby had a bewildered expression on her face as she read the text once more. "Maybe all this time he held back because he knew how I felt about you? But if that were true, why now? Just because he thinks you're with someone else? You've been with others before this. The timing doesn't make sense."

"He's figured it out."

Abby looked up from her phone. "Figured what out? Us? Do you think so?"

Gibbs nodded. "Explains the timing."

"And it explains the randomness too. Good point." Abby considered. "That jerk. He was going to try to mess with my head! I wonder how he figured it out."

"Probably did some snooping about the fake woman."

Abby scoffed. "He's getting too sneaky."

"Always been sneaky. Makes him a good agent." Gibbs opened his book again.

"You're just going to leave this unresolved?"

Gibbs closed the book on his finger and looked back over at Abby. "Got a plan?"

"I had some notions…" Abby grinned deviously.

**~*~*~*NCIS~*~*~*~**

Tony was watching _Top Gun_ while he lounged in bed, hoping the movie would help him sleep since he'd seen it so many times. So far he was too busy speaking the lines along with the characters to fall asleep though.

His phone buzzed next to him, a cheerful ding accompanying it. He smirked. That was most likely Abby backtracking to stay true to Gibbs.

Tony glanced at his phone and his jaw dropped open at the message. _I would love that. When is a good time? _

His mind raced through the possible scenarios. He could admit that it was a prank and be over with it. Or he could go along with it, and see when she gave up. But how dedicated was Abby to the trick? Was it even a trick, or was she just trying to keep the new relationship status a secret? Tony considered, trying to play through the results and potential consequences in his head. If it went too far, Gibbs may kill him.

Of course, Abby would never let it go too far.

Tony smirked and typed his reply. _How's tomorrow night? _He hit send with a low chuckle.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~*~ **

Abby blinked at the message she had received from Tony. Was he serious? Was this just another bluff?

Gibbs had gotten up to straighten up the dinner dishes in the kitchen.

"Gibbs! C'mere!"

His head popped around to look at her on the couch.

Abby giggled despite herself, and then grew serious again. "Tony wants to go out with me tomorrow night!"

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow. "He's still going through with it?"

Abby looked down at the phone screen. "Are we sure he's figured it out?"

"He's not a stupid man," Gibbs shut the light out in the kitchen and rejoined her in the living room.

"So then should I go? Try to beat him at his own game?"

Gibbs sat to her right and studied her for a moment. "Do you want to?"

Abby shrugged. "It could be funny. I could use some fun."

Gibbs smiled at her, happy she was her positive self. "If you want," he gave her another smile before he turned serious, "But if he tries to touch you, I will kill him."

Abby laughed loudly, and then arched her eyebrow. "Did you know you're sexy when you're jealous."

"Can't say I've really noticed."

Abby slid closer to Gibbs so that their thighs were touching. "I have." Her voice was low and husky. She placed a hand on his thigh, her eyes meeting his.

"Abbs…I don't think that's a good idea."

She didn't answer, but instead rubbed her hand around on his thigh, kneading deeply. "Just

don't think about it then." Her hand edged toward the inside of his thigh. Abby could feel his resistance giving way, a small sigh escaping his lips.

She slipped her left hand downward to take the place of her right hand and she angled her body carefully toward him, placing her right hand on the back of his head, her thumb spread open to lay on his cheek. Gently, she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, simultaneously massaging his thigh. Gibbs let out a moan and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Abby moaned in response, and slid her hand over his growing erection, taking in its taut shape and strain for the first time. Gibbs' erection twitched under her touch as she teased her fingers around the fabric that withheld him.

His hand snaked around her neck and upward, settling lightly on her upper neck just under her ear. Both broke apart for a moment, gasping for air, before Abby pulled him back to her once more, nipping lightly on his lip with her bottom teeth. Gibbs reacted by gliding his other arm down to the edge of her shirt, lifting it effortlessly to slip his warm hand underneath.

With a quick jerk, Abby gasped and flew back against the couch, her arms yanked away from him as she wrapped them around her throbbing torso.

"Shit, Abbs," Gibbs stood from the couch, as if afraid he would hurt her merely by remaining next to her. He frowned at her, one hand on his forehead.

"It's okay, it's okay…"

"No, It's not." He shook his head. "We can't do anything until you're healed. One hundred percent healed."

"I'm fine, Gibbs. Really."

He sat gingerly on the couch next to her, "No, you're not." His deadpanned expression stared at her. "I can't control myself around you if we start that again. It's best not to do anything at all."

"Can't control yourself? Really?" The pain was momentarily forgotten as Abby looked up in awe.

"You really don't know what you do to me, Abby." Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh, the things I _want_ to do to you." Abby sighed.

"Soon." Gibbs nodded and took her hand, rubbing it gently.

"Not nearly soon enough." Abby paused, trying to shove thoughts of his lips away. "Maybe we should just focus on messing with Tony."

"Sounds like a plan."

Abby began laying out what she'd thought up, smiling evilly as the plan grew.


End file.
